


Pillars of Salt

by Ajaxthegreat



Series: Auaritia Superbiaque [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (dirty talk with the bible), Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Blood, Demon Hux, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Exorcism, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, a LOT of sacrilegious stuff, actually just drink it, get the holy water, just drink the holy water you're gonna need it, priest kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajaxthegreat/pseuds/Ajaxthegreat
Summary: In which a young priest learns the meaning of temptation.





	1. Song of Solomon

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a series of tumblr posts, and has a lot of really sacrilegious stuff. also it's only gonna get worse. love you little freaks.  
> ps, because of the nature of hux /tempting/ kylo, it could qualify as dubious consent (as with this particular trope kylo is ashamed and therefore resistant at first on the surface, but is never forced to do anything against his will) but it's meant to be more of a seduction than a coercion.

Kylo looked down at his own shaking hands, at the unnecessarily, dramatically large cut across one of them, then at the blood on the floor. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t be –

“Kylo,” said a pleased voice.

_Too late._

Hux stood in the middle of his room, hands in his pockets, perfectly tailored suit criminally stunning across his shoulders, impossibly dark against his hair. He raised one eyebrow.

“Alexander Mcqueen,” Hux said, brushing something off his shoulder. “You seem very interested in my suit. You called me?”

Kylo swallowed. He was suddenly blindingly dizzy with regret. He shook his head. Hux smirked, eyes blue or green or some other color disconcertingly far from hellfire, and took a step in Kylo’s direction.

“You did. You actually _called_. Oh,” Hux tutted. “Look at your hand.”

Kylo made a fist, trying to hide it.  

“Did you think it was your blood that called me?”

Kylo balked. “Isn’t it?”

“Oh, no.” Hux took another step closer. “It’s desire that calls me, not blood. Though blood’s fun, too.” Kylo felt like his little room was shrinking. He was terribly aware of his colleagues just past the door, just on the other side of the wall. How did they not feel the heat Hux was giving off like a furnace? Was it just him? He took a step back and Hux took another toward him, foot crossing the circle Kylo had very carefully drawn in chalk and blood.

Kylo’s eyes went wide and darted up to Hux’s face. Hux grinned, and it made a shark look kind. Kylo felt a chill and a flush all the way to his toes.

Hux pointed behind him at the circle, eyebrows drawn together.

“Oh, you thought –” Hux laughed. “You thought I’d be stuck in there? In that little finger painting you made me?”

Kylo’s back hit the wall and he felt his insides freeze. He’d never been so afraid, so cornered, so exhilarated in his life.

No. No, he wasn’t exhilarated. This wasn’t – he wasn’t –

“What did you call me about, darling?”

Kylo’s voice finally unstuck and he said, “I had. Questions. About – I thought I called someone else.”

Hux laughed, crowding into Kylo’s space. He put one hand on the wall next to Kylo’s head – the same wall where Kylo hung his crucifix. He half expected Hux’s hand to start smoking.

Nothing happened. Hux stared at him, grinning and biting his lip. His teeth looked dangerous. Just a little too sharp, but also – normal. Perfect.

“You thought you called someone else.”

Kylo nodded, afraid to breathe.

“How many demons do you know, Father?”

Hux had freckles in his irises. His other hand was still in his pocket, his body all long dark lines in his suit. His hair was so brilliant it almost hurt to look at it.

He remembered that this was the point of temptation. To tempt. It was what he did that mattered.

“Please,” Kylo said, screwing his eyes shut, “don’t call me that.”

“What?” Hux breathed, so close to his face. “Father? You don’t like that? You don’t like being reminded of who you are?” He stepped impossibly closer, chest nearly touching Kylo’s. He flicked Kylo’s starched white clerical collar with clever, beautiful fingers. “What you’re doing?”

“I’m. Not. Doing anything.”

Hux leaned forward and spoke against the skin under Kylo’s ear, voice impossibly low, leaking little bits of sin. Kylo felt like it was staining him just from hearing it.

“What you’ve already done, then.”

Kylo blushed hot all the way to his chest. “I didn’t. I didn’t – I was. You were.”

Hux raised his eyebrows.

“You tempted me.”

Hux grinned, predatory again. He nodded, took Kylo’s collar between his fingers and tore it off. It fluttered to the floor. Hux unbuttoned the first button and Kylo let him, even felt a little traitorous twinge of relief.

“I did. It’s sort of par for the course with me, see. It’s what I do.” Hux’s long fingers tugged a second button open on Kylo’s shirt. He swallowed when he felt the little dip at the base of his throat hit the air. Hux leaned in and grazed his teeth across Kylo’s skin. “I tempt. Punish.”

Kylo hated the way he said that, the way he made it sound like something _dirty_ , something desirable. He screwed his eyes shut again and turned his face away, toward the door, toward the Bible sitting on his desk. His sermon stuck out of it, half written. On vice and virtue.

“Vice,” said Hux, peering straight into his head. He hummed again. He was still so close. Kylo could feel the heat of him like he was standing next to a fire. “That’s closer to my name than what I gave you before.”

Kylo opened his eyes, looked at Hux. He felt like a mouse on a nature documentary, always caught in the snake’s stare. Stuck. Hypnotized. Hux’s eyes shifted colors like a rolling storm. Blue. Green. Gray. Yellow, even, in the middle, for a moment. It was devastating, unnatural. It reminded Kylo of a kaleidoscope.

“Do you know who I am, Father?” Hux whispered, and Kylo’s whole body flushed with shame. He wanted to pray, but found it impossible to think of anything. He felt like he was being consumed by his own physical body. His soul was lost.

Kylo said, voice rough and throat dry, “ _Demon_.”

“Yes, yes,” Hux said impatiently. “But I’m rather a big deal down there, I’ll have you know.” His eyes shifted again, brilliant starbursts of blue rolling out from his pupils. “There are seven of us, in all.”

Kylo’s mouth fell open, he licked his lips without thinking and watched Hux’s eyes follow it.

“Seven.”

Hux smiled, slow and scorching. “Yes.”

“The Deadly Sins. You’re one of the Deadly Sins.”

“Yes.”

Kylo was so lightheaded. He felt like he might collapse at any moment. He closed his eyes again, tried to pray. Tried to focus on his sermon, his readings, his teachings, anything.

“Do you know which one, Father?”

Kylo made a noise in his throat, one that had started as a protest but sounded far more like a whine. He kept his eyes closed, refused to look at the creature in front of him. Tried to ignore the suffocating heat of his body.

“L- lust.”

Warm fingers tilted his chin up and Hux laughed softly in his face. “You’re projecting, Father. But it is a _pleasure_ ,” his mouth was so close, “to know I tempt you so well. Try again.”

“I’m lost,” Kylo said under his breath, heartbeat flying in his chest. “God help me, I’m lost. My soul is damned for this.”

“Oh, Father,” Hux said, lips brushing Kylo’s like an electric shock. “You were damned the second you came into this world.” He touched the next button on Kylo’s shirt and it just disappeared. Kylo shivered violently. “No use crying over spilt milk.”

Hux kissed him in earnest then, and Kylo’s whole body felt set on fire. He was a devastating mix of heat and shame, weak in the knees and flushed in embarrassment, hands in tight fists at his sides. Hux pulled back, hand on Kylo’s chest like a brand.

“Hux,” Kylo gasped, dizzy with self loathing. _God help me, please, please._

“You know who I am,” Hux breathed against his mouth, hands at Kylo’s belt. His body was pressed impossibly close. “Who I really am. Tell me.”

Kylo shook his head, sighed high and desperate without meaning to when Hux sank his teeth into the skin at the base of his neck. _Christ_.

Hux’s hands got Kylo’s pants open so fast it made his head spin, and Kylo had some desperate, pleading thing on his lips when Hux dropped to his knees like he was praying. Somehow he managed to look even _more_ in control from his knees. Even more like a predator.

“What’s this?” Hux asked quietly, running one finger down the length of what Kylo had been trying desperately not to think about. “Is this for me?”

Kylo made a noise that had him wondering if he could ever be forgiven for something like this. Hux laughed and kissed the tip of his cock, wet and sloppy.

“Tell me, Father. Tell me your sin.”

Kylo’s head was spinning. “You. You’re -”

“Yes.”

Hux wrapped warm fingers around him and Kylo choked off a groan, horribly aware of where they were, that this was a house of _God_ , the he was well and truly damned to hell, and that Hux’s body was so hot and so beautiful, and that he would never escape from this. He moaned, not as quietly as he would have liked.

“Tell me.”

Kylo looked down and his knees nearly gave out. Hux was looking up at him, grinning, pristine in his suit even settled on his knees, eyes so bright and hair so brilliant, teeth threatening and white and perfect. He leaned forward and touched his pink, pink tongue to the tip of Kylo’s cock and Kylo jumped.

“Pride,” he said, voice thick. “Pride. Pride.”

Hux smiled, feral. Said, “Good boy, Father,” and swallowed Kylo to the root before he even had a chance to shiver in shame.

“Oh, _Jesus_ , oh, oh my God, oh fuck, shit, fuck -”

Hux pulled off with a slurping noise so obscene and so loud Kylo blushed and glanced at his door.

“Language, Father. You’re taking the Lord’s name in vain, you know.” He wrapped his lips around him again and hummed, hotter than anything Kylo had ever felt in his life.

Kylo lifted his eyes to the ceiling before squeezing them shut. _The Lord’s_ \- he couldn’t possibly think of that right now. Not when Hux’s mouth was so hot and so obscenely wet around him, not when the mere sight of him on his knees in that suit made Kylo’s cock twitch.

Hux felt it, smiled around it, wrapped his right hand around the base of Kylo’s cock and pulled off again to drag his tongue along the underside of it. Kylo whined. He was so dizzy. Hux whispered against the head of his cock, so hot and electric, lips and tongue so wet, “you feel _so_ much shame, Kylo. I can taste it.”

Kylo swallowed, too loud and vulnerable. He felt like the walls in his room had eyes and ears. He felt so exposed it made him faint. He didn’t answer, just kept his eyes shut. Gripped his own shirt in both hands, wrinkling it, palms sweating. Hux gripped Kylo’s hip in his left hand, hard, and Kylo’s eyes flew open without his consent. He looked down and -

Hux’s hair, his eyes, his wet, pink little tongue. He was _rubbing_ Kylo’s cock all over his face; it was filthy. Kylo was leaking all over him.

_I’m damned to Hell for this._

Hux murmured against his cock, nuzzling it. “As an apple tree among the trees of the wood, so is my -” he grinned wickedly and winked, “- _beloved_. Among young men.” Kylo shook his head, unable to take his eyes off Hux. Song of Solomon. He was quoting the Song of Solomon. Hux was _seducing_ him with _Scripture_. Shame and horrifying heat squirmed in his stomach.

“With great delight I sat in his shadow,” Hux said, voice low and dark and rhythmic. Exactly how the Bible should be read. He pressed a kiss to the drooling tip of Kylo’s cock and lowered his voice impossibly further. “And his fruit was _sweet_ to my taste.”

“Don’t,” Kylo whispered, choked. “Please, please, don’t.”

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it, Father? Your Scripture.”

Kylo’s head thudded against the wall when he leaned it back, noise caught in his throat halfway between a moan and a cry. Hux stood, loosened his tie. Took off his jacket while he crowded into Kylo’s space. Stripped himself slow and hot and whispered the Song of Solomon into the skin of Kylo’s throat.

“Let my beloved come to his garden,” Hux said, teeth grazing Kylo’s thundering pulse, “and eat its choicest fruits.”

Kylo’s cock was still hanging out of his pants, hard and heavy and - to his suffocating shame and embarrassment - leaking onto the polished wood of the floor. Hux ignored it, focused on breathing hot and wet against Kylo’s throat, focused on the slow, methodical way he was shedding his exquisite suit.

He started on Kylo next, and Kylo didn’t dare open his eyes to look at Hux’s naked body. The press of his fingers down his chest as he worked open the buttons on Kylo’s shirt was maddening, shameful, depraved and awful.

His voice was smiling and dark when he said, “What’s that last bit, Father?”

Kylo shook his head, a long, low groan escaping him when Hux put his hands flat on Kylo’s naked chest. They were both naked now; Kylo would burn for this. He was already burning.

“Ah, yes.” Hux stepped closer, pressed his chest to Kylo’s and it seared his skin like a brand. “Your kisses are like the best wine that goes down smoothly, gliding over lips and teeth.”

Hux kissed him, slow and liquid and impossible, tongue wet and easy. He tasted nothing like Kylo imagined a demon would taste. In fact, he tasted like Kylo.

 _Pride_.   

Hux pulled away just enough to speak hot and slick against Kylo’s lips, “I am my beloved’s, and his desire is for me.”

Kylo’s eyes rolled back in his head.

Hux grinned and his hands wandered from Kylo’s chest to his back to his ass, to the backs of his legs and then -

He was picking him up and slamming him against the wall, wrapping Kylo’s legs around his waist. Kylo’s heart was beating so fast he wondered if he would pass out. Hux held him with one hand, like it was nothing. His waist was solid and sturdy and immovably hot where Kylo’s legs were wrapped around it.

At the first press of Hux’s fingers, slick with - something that made Kylo shudder - Kylo gripped Hux’s shoulder with one hand and threw the other above his head, flat against the wall behind him.

“Relax, darling,” Hux murmured against the dip of this throat, “I’ve got supernatural cheats. This’ll be easy, even for you.”

It was easy, terribly so; Hux had two fingers inside him before Kylo could form a coherent thought, and three by the time Kylo had the presence of mind to stop the moans spilling out his mouth.

“I _know_ you’ve dreamed of this, Father,” Hux said, voice low when he lined his cock up and fed it relentlessly into him, pressing in, in, _in_ until Kylo was sure that if he looked down he’d see it through his stomach.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Kylo said, voice unrecognizable. Hux groaned, tilted his hips and dragged his cock across Kylo’s prostate, pulled out just the smallest bit and slammed back in so hard the crucifix rattled against the wall.

“Fuck, fuck, _shit_ , oh, Christ, Hux, fuck, please - ” he was utterly lost, and even worse, Hux’s words from earlier were echoing in his head. The Song of Solomon whispered against his weeping cock.

Hux gripped his ass harder where he held him against the wall, held him in place so he hit just the right spot every time and _pounded_ into him, merciless, relentless, utter torture, absolutely perfect.

Kylo forgot to keep his mouth shut.

Hux’s cock was so perfect, so overwhelming, pushing everything else out of his mind, and he was only distantly aware of the sounds he was making, of the unmistakable pounding against the wall, of the way the crucifix rattled with every. Perfect. Push.

Hux dropped his voice and quoted the Song of Solomon again, fucking into him so perfectly that Kylo had tears in his eyes.

“Let me see your face,” Hux murmured, putting a scorching hand on Kylo’s cock and stroking it in perfect time. “Let me hear your voice, for your voice is sweet, and your face is lovely.”

“Oh, fuck, Jesus _Christ_ , Hux, yes, _yes_ -”

Kylo screwed his eyes shut and dug his nails into Hux’s back, heels digging into him and body arching impossibly when he came, orgasm dragged out painfully further when he felt Hux come inside him. The cruxifix fell off the wall and hit the floor with a loud, ringing noise.

Hux put him down, barely out of breath. Kylo’s legs didn’t work. He collapsed in a heap onto the ground. When he looked up Hux was grinning at him, getting dressed.

“Until next time, Father.”


	2. Pride & Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Surely I will require your lifeblood; from every beast I will require it. And from every man, from every man's brother I will require the life of man."  
> -Genesis, Chapter 9

Kylo prayed a lot. Even considering that it was his job _and_ his study, he still prayed a lot. It made him feel safe, it gave him purpose, but now –

Now it was _taunting_ him.

Now every time he got on his knees he felt a horrifying, perverse little thrill wondering if Hux was watching him. Every time he closed his eyes he thought of Hux’s hair, the kaleidoscopes in his eyes, the impeccable lines of his suit. He’d open his Bible and his _cock would twitch_ , and he’d throw it across the room.

He could never preach any of the psalms ever again.  

He was going mad. He felt sick with guilt and shame. And the worst part of it was –

The worst part of it was he missed Hux.

Christ, he missed him. It was insane, he was a _monster_ , he was an abomination, he was sin incarnate and he’d held Kylo up against the wall with one fucking hand –

He couldn’t call him again, he absolutely could _not_ , had resolutely thought of anything and everything else over the last two weeks to stop himself from inadvertently calling him, but. He wanted to. Every night he laid down and did everything in his power to forget, to put it out of his mind. And every night he failed.

He dreamed.

But the dreams were tense and unsatisfying, left him sweaty and terrified and hard and confused. And always the same.

_Kylo knelt in a pew of his church – his church, and also not his church. Too big, too small, something wrong in the corners, somehow an unsettling amalgam of all the churches he’d ever set foot in in his life. But he knew it was his church._

_Kylo knelt and he prayed, fervently. Desperately. He whispered it over his shaking hands like his life depended on it, overwhelmed by a creeping feeling of panic in his chest. He needed God to hear him, to forgive him, he would die if he didn’t get this out, he knew that. Kylo knew he needed forgiveness, he knew he needed to beg for it but he didn’t know why. He couldn’t remember. All he knew was that he had to keep praying. He physically couldn’t stop, feverishly whispering Scripture until he ran out of breath, then taking one great gulp of air and starting again. He looked up to the altar, to the seat of God in his church, ready to beg for His forgiveness –_

_Hux was there. On Kylo’s altar. Sitting in a throne._

_Kylo couldn’t look up at him, physically couldn’t raise his eyes enough to get a proper look, had to focus on Hux’s perfect shoes, on his obscenely spread legs, had to make out his smile and his eyes and his hair out of the corner of his eye. He tried to raise his head and couldn’t._

_“I hear you, Kylo.”_

_Kylo couldn’t stop whispering, didn’t even really know what he was saying, but wanted to scream at Hux that he wasn’t praying to him, of course he wasn’t, he was praying to God, he was praying to God –_

_“I hear your prayers, darling.”_

_Kylo suddenly became overwhelmingly aware of what he was actually saying, the words coming out of his mouth with such desperate intent._

_“I am my beloved’s, and his desire is for me. I am my beloved’s, and his desire is for me. I am my beloved’s, and his desire is  –”_

_“For me,” Hux said, sitting back in his throne on Kylo’s altar._

Every time Kylo woke, he felt sick. But never quite sick enough not to wrap his shaking hands around his cock, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his tongue halfway through Hux’s name.

He kept at it for weeks, denying it every morning and going about his classes and sermons in a manner so brusque it was almost a punishment. And for weeks, he managed to put it to the back of his mind. For weeks, he had no demons anywhere except his dreams.

Until the time, of course, when he did.  

-

Kylo wasn’t sure exactly what the expected procedure was meant to be for this sort of thing.

He could handle a lot. He’d once had a man confess to murder inside his confessional. He’d once talked a girl off the edge of a building. He’d once accidentally summoned and been subsequently fucked against a wall by one of the seven deadly sins.

But this … was too much. Kylo took a step back as the man in his room took a horribly menacing step forward.

His eyes were _awful_. Orange and yellow, molten and moving like fire. Like a volcano. There was such rage twisting his expression that Kylo almost didn’t recognize him. Almost.

The demon had a nasty-looking weapon in one hand, and he brought it up to eye level when he said, “You know, I’ve got no idea what he sees in you.”

Kylo’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally managed to say what he’d been fixated on ever since the thing had appeared in his room.

“Why…why do you look like that?”

The demon tilted his head. “Like what?”

A shiver ran through Kylo at the horrifying expressions on that _face_ , that familiar face.

“Like my grandfather.”

Anakin grinned, but it was wrong, all wrong. He looked like he was seconds away, _inches_ away from launching himself at Kylo and tearing out his throat.  

“Seemed like the thing to be,” Anakin said.

If Kylo had been any less terrified, he would have laughed at the situation. _Why do upper-level demons keep showing up in my bedroom?_ As it stood, he was shaking too hard to laugh.

Anakin paced around Kylo’s room with his eyes on him, an absolutely feral expression on his face. The knife in his hand was curved so far back it almost touched Anakin’s chest when he raised it. It had blood caked onto the hilt. Kylo felt like he was trapped in a room with a tiger.

“I want to tear out your eyes,” Anakin said, and his _voice_ was the same, it was the same voice from all those old home videos Kylo had watched as a child, back when he’d hero-worshipped his grandfather. “Fuck, I hate you so much.”

Kylo flattened his back against the wall, as far away from the demon as he could get, but there was an awful sinking feeling in his stomach. The knife was rusted at the edge, old and mean looking, but the handle was beautiful. Ornate. And covered in old blood.

Anakin looked down at it, kept pacing closer and closer like he couldn’t stop moving. He looked so angry. His eyes were _glowing._ He gestured to the knife.

“I made this myself, you know. Back when your species was just discovering fire.” His voice, that familiar voice, had more vitriol than Kylo had ever heard come from a human mouth before. He supposed that made sense – the thing wasn’t human. It was logical that it would spew an inhuman amount of hate. “You’re _so useless_ , you know? You’re useless. I hate you. I hate all of you.”

Kylo shut his eyes. He remembered Hux’s crushing, bruising strength when he’d held him against this very wall. He had no chance against strength like that.

“I –”

“Wrath, darling, what do you think you’re doing?”

Kylo’s eyes flew open.

Hux.

Hux, in a gorgeous blue suit, standing between him and Anakin like a shield. Facing Anakin with a hard expression in his shifting eyes. Protecting him.

Impossible.

Anakin actually took a step _back_. He snarled at Hux and Hux rolled his eyes.

“Uncivilized barbarian,” Hux spat under his breath, folding his arms and spreading his weight out to protect Kylo a little better. Kylo’s heart was in his throat.

“You’re still mad at me because of that thing with Cain and Abel last year.”

“That _thing_ was quite a few centuries ago, Wrath. Learn to manage your time better. And I _won_. I did all the hard work.”

Anakin bared his teeth and it didn’t look anything like the smiles Kylo had seen from him in pictures.

“Oh, please. It was Cain’s wrath that did the deed and you _know it_.”

“If it weren’t for his pride, darling, he never would have felt any wrath at all.”

“Semantics. Let me kill the priest.”

Kylo’s blood froze. Hux leaned back and glanced at him, let his gaze linger just a touch too long. Something almost _soft_ crossed his face for a moment before he turned around to face Anakin again. 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

Anakin’s expression looked nearly as shocked as Kylo felt. Hux was … Hux was _protecting_ him. Hux was keeping him safe.

“This is an abomination,” Anakin said, dangerously soft.

“Yes,” said Hux, just as soft.

Anakin hurled his knife at Kylo over Hux’s shoulder, threw it so fast Kylo didn’t even see it, but Hux caught it in midair. He caught it by the ugly, rusted blade and Kylo watched the blood seep around the fist Hux was making and drip down his wrist.

“Do you really want to start this right now? With me?” Hux tutted and gripped the blade harder. The blood from his hand squelched between his fingers, ran down his wrist, dripped onto the floor. Hux didn’t so much as flinch. “Are you prepared for that?”

He dropped the knife onto the ground. There was a huge gash in his palm. Kylo was almost surprised to see Hux bleeding like a human being.

Anakin made a horrible, inhuman noise in his throat and disappeared from the room, the knife disappearing with him. Hux turned to Kylo.

Kylo’s chest felt like it was going to explode. His knees were shaking. His hands were shaking. He was terrified but also captivated, grateful, filled with electric affection and disgust in equal measure.

“H-Hux.”

Hux just looked at him. His suit was rumpled, just the smallest bit, and his hair hung in his eyes a little. The blood from his hand was leaking into his perfect suit jacket. He looked vulnerable, angry, and also absolutely depraved.  

“Would you look at that,” Hux said, almost to himself. Kylo glanced from Hux’s eyes to his perfect mouth.

Hux was on him so fast Kylo didn’t even know if he’d moved, one hand threading through Kylo’s hair. Kylo sighed, opened his mouth when Hux kissed him and tried not to let himself be completely devoured.

He didn’t try very hard.

Hux brushed very sharp teeth over Kylo’s bottom lip and Kylo whined, achingly hard all the sudden, overwhelmed by the fact that Hux had _protected him_ , that he _cared_ for him.

Hux brought his cut hand up and wrapped it loosely around Kylo’s throat, warm and possessive, smearing blood all over Kylo’s skin. Kylo tilted his head back and moaned at the feel of it. He wanted Hux to cover him in it, own him with it. He wanted to never be able to wash Hux off.

Hux kissed him again, hot and wet and open, licked into his mouth and swallowed Kylo’s groan of satisfaction when Hux brought his bloody hand up to hold Kylo’s jaw. He could feel Hux’s blood dripping off his jawline and down his neck, pooling warm and slick in the hollow of his throat.

Kylo was seized by a sudden desire to be completely possessed by Hux, to have Hux so far inside him and around him that Kylo forgot who he was.

Dimly, his subconscious twitched in terror.

Hux smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys. you rock and we're all damned. please yell at me in the comments i live for it.  
> this is a combination of two tumblr prompts: the first was for kylo pining for hux and trying/failing to rid himself of his feelings (thank you @cosleia) and the second was hux being protective/realizing he cares for kylo more than he expected.   
> here's my tumblr if you wanna come say hi:   
> https://francisthegreat.tumblr.com/  
> love you bye


	3. Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hark close and still what I now whisper to you,  
> I love you, O you entirely possess me,  
> O that you and I escape from the rest and go utterly off, free and   
> lawless."   
> -Walt Whitman, From Pent-Up Aching Rivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for demonic possession but i mean you guys know what you signed up for at this point, right?  
> love,   
> your fellow hellspawn

Kylo went almost a full month before he broke.

A full month without calling Hux; a full month of fervent prayers and invasive thoughts; a full month of smiling at his congregation, consumed by torturous lust; a full month of shamefully preaching prudence and temperance while he dreamed of squirming and begging on Hux’s cock.

He told himself the dreams weren’t his – that Hux had put them there to _tempt_ him – but he didn’t really believe it. They had too much of his own mind in them, too much of the bright, overly metaphorical way he always dreamed.

In one dream, Hux sat sprawled out in a huge leather armchair in Kylo’s father’s office, legs spread obscenely wide, immaculately dressed except for his bare feet. He had blood on his feet as if he’d walked through it, blood on his hands and on his face. He looked like a lazy housecat, smug and satisfied in a way that turned Kylo’s stomach and thrilled him to his core.

In another dream, Hux walked down the center aisle of Kylo’s church mid-service and went to his knees right there in front of everyone while Kylo stood preaching at the pulpit, and Kylo couldn’t stop giving his sermon. Kept choking through each over-rehearsed word, grip on the wood of the podium white-knuckled and frozen, while Hux made loud, pleased slurping noises around Kylo’s cock.

Once, Kylo was drowning and Hux held a hand just out of reach. Once, Hux stood just behind Kylo all day, whispering to him while he went about his business. Once, he sat perfect and beautiful on a throne of human skulls and Kylo knelt at his feet and wept. Once, he pounded on the windows of Kylo’s childhood home, trapped outside with the rain.

In every single dream, he said the same thing:

_Let me in. Let me in. Let me in._

It was driving him insane. He heard that voice _all day_ , low and gentle and painfully persuasive. It consumed his every waking moment, and it consumed his dreams.

Finally, he called him. Told himself it was so that he could end this once and for all – so he could make Hux stop showing him those _dreams_ , so he could move on with his life.

Hux showed up in the center of his bedroom dressed in an all-black suit: black shirt, black tie, black shoes. There was something just slightly too dark about the suit for it to be natural; it swallowed up all the light in the room, made Hux look like he was wearing the Void in a way that gave Kylo vertigo. The orange of his hair was absolutely devastating against it.

Hux grinned, eyes shifting from blue to yellow to green and back again.

“Kylo, darling,” he said. Kylo winced.

“Stop it.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Stop what?”

“You know what.”

“If you’re referring to your dreams, Father, I assure you I’ve nothing to do with them.” Hux’s smile sharpened and something _glowed_ behind his eyes; he looked inhuman in a way he rarely did in Kylo’s presence. “You wrote those all by yourself.”

Kylo shook his head and took a step backwards when Hux took a step toward him. Hux tutted.

“Aren’t we past this yet?” he asked, voice low and sweet. Kylo tried to step back further but something hit him in the back of the knees and he toppled backwards.

His bed. He’d walked straight to his own bed and now he was spread across it like a goddamn offering.

Hux laughed and crawled over him, eyes greener than usual. Kylo just stared up at him, heartbeat in his throat. He’d forgotten the pretense he called him here under.

“Tell me what you want, darling,” Hux murmured into his ear, getting Kylo’s clothes off so fast his head spun. How was this happening? How was he doing –

Hux kissed him. Kylo didn’t even try to pretend he didn’t want it; he threw both arms around Hux’s neck and pulled him closer, closer, _closer_ , moaned into Hux’s mouth when Hux bit his lip. Hux’s tongue tasted like salt water and ash. He could feel Hux’s weight over him but it was lessened, distant, like Hux was holding himself up. Kylo moved his hands to Hux’s hips and pulled, wanting him closer, wanting his full weight on him. Fuck, Kylo was so hard he was dizzy.

“Tell me,” Hux hissed urgently. His breath was warm on Kylo’s neck, his touch possessive in a way that seared down to Kylo’s very soul.

When had Hux gotten him naked?

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Kylo said, high and broken and desperate, when Hux got a slick finger inside of him. Where had - ?

Hux grinned against Kylo’s collarbone, bit it hard.

Kylo wanted him to do it harder; he wanted him to draw blood.

“Yes,” Hux whispered, drew back and took off his supernaturally dark suit jacket. “ _That_. That’s why you really called me. That’s what you want.” He took his tie off and wrapped it loosely around Kylo’s neck like a collar. Kylo moaned, flushed and dizzy for it without knowing why. “Tell me about that.”

He couldn’t. Even now, even through the haze of his undeniable, overwhelming want, the shame clawed at the insides of his stomach.

Hux added another finger, sat back on his heels and wrapped his other hand around Kylo’s cock, flushed dark red, leaking and furiously hard. He clicked his tongue disapprovingly and said, “You want me inside you, don’t you?”

Kylo couldn’t respond. _Let me in._

Another finger, and Hux let go of Kylo’s painfully hard dick to wrap a hand around his throat, over the silk of Hux’s tie.

“You dream about it every night.”

His voice was hypnotically sweet, gentle, low and _dark_. Irresistible.

_Let me in._

“You want me to fill you up,” Hux said softly, crooking the fingers inside him until Kylo’s voice cracked when he moaned.

It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t even close. Kylo’s entire body was burning; he wanted more so desperately that he felt insane. Unhinged. He thought of Hux saving him from Wrath, thought of his warm, blood-slick hands on Kylo’s throat. His cock gave a violent twitch.

“Please,” he gasped, eyes screwing shut when Hux’s fingers found his prostate again, “please. Fuck - fucking _Christ_.”

Hux’s fingers stopped their gentle teasing and _pushed_ , mercilessly, until Kylo’s back arched off the bed and he curled his hands in the sheets, trying to get away and push closer all at once.

Hux leaned down and covered Kylo’s whole body with his own, inexplicably naked, skin scorching against Kylo’s, and said, “Tell me what you want.”

Kylo opened his eyes and looked up, saw Hux’s excruciatingly beautiful body over him, leaned up and watched Hux ease his fingers out and replace them with his cock. He stayed there, eyes shifting to a blue so dark it was almost black, and rubbed the head of his cock against Kylo’s hole until Kylo _shook_.

“Please, oh my _God_ \- please - I can’t - I can’t take it -”

“ _Tell_ _me_ , Father.”

He broke, the truth of it horribly overwhelming.

“Please, God, oh my God - I need - I need more, I need more, I need you, I need you inside - fuck, fuck, _please_ , Hux, shit, please don’t stop - I -”

Hux smiled darkly, skin inhumanly warm, and pushed inside just _barely_. Kylo was shaking so hard he could hardly speak. The stretch of it was perfect; he felt how wide Hux was holding him open. He felt like he was being unmade.

“You need me?” Hux asked.

“Yes, yes, yes.”

“You want me inside you?”

“ _Please_.”

He pushed in another excruciating fraction of an inch. Kylo knew, through the incoherent screaming of his brain, that even if he buried himself to the hilt it wouldn’t be enough. He opened his eyes and buried a hand in Hux’s brilliant hair. With his other hand he guided Hux’s hand to his throat.

“God, fuck, my God, please, please.”

Hux’s eyes widened the tiniest bit. His hand was so warm, so wonderfully warm against Kylo’s throat. He could still feel Hux’s tie where it looped loosely around his neck. He wanted it tighter.

“Do you underst-”

“ _Yes_.”

Hux pushed in a little more, cock hot and irresistible, and Kylo felt like his very _soul_ was being held open for him. Hux’s hand squeezed almost imperceptibly tighter on Kylo’s throat and a high, desperate whine escaped him.

_Let me in. Let me in._

“More,” he gasped, skin on fire, mind on fire. He felt like his entire self was Hux’s to fill up. He wanted it more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life. The only thought in his mind was _closer, closer, please, closer_.

“All mine,” Hux murmured as he sank all the way into him, skin pressed against every part of Kylo’s body he could reach. “All mine, Kylo.”

Kylo moaned.

Hux pulled out halfway and pushed back in almost painfully slow, voice so low Kylo couldn’t be sure if he was speaking aloud or just straight into Kylo’s mind. “Your body is mine,” he said as he wrapped scorching fingers around Kylo’s drooling cock. “Your _soul_ ,” he tightened the hand around Kylo’s throat and Kylo sighed in something like relief, “is mine.”

Kylo nodded, flushed all over his whole body, shaking all the way to his toes. He still needed more.

“Say it,” Hux hissed, tone feral, violently intimate. He dragged his cock against Kylo’s prostate and kept it there, moved his hips in tiny perfect circles.

“Shit, fuck, oh my _fucking_ \- Jesus - fuck, oh, _oh_ my God-”

Kylo didn’t know or care if anyone could hear him, the sounds he was making were the worst kind of depravity he’d ever taken part in, more pornographic than anything he’d ever even dreamed about.

“Your _soul is mine_ , Father. Say it.”

_Let me in._

Kylo’s brain was a red, screaming storm of _closer, deeper, please, more_ and he looked at Hux desperately, clawed at the skin of Hux’s back until he bled -

“I can’t take you until you say it, Kylo,” Hux whispered against his throat.

“My soul,” Kylo said, dim light of fear flickering out with the drag of Hux’s scorching hot cock inside him, “my - shit - fuck, my soul is yours, Hux, God, yours, _yours_ -”

It was like Hux got further inside him, deeper than anything he’d ever felt in his life. He could feel a dark, warm stain on his soul like a snake had wrapped around it, and Hux’s voice echoed _mine, mine_ in his brain until everything else was burned away. Kylo had never even been able to contemplate being possessed so completely. Hux was everywhere, in his mouth, his eyes, his ears, under his skin and his cock was so deep if Kylo looked down he was so sure he’d see it _rearranging his insides_ -

Finally. Finally, he was close enough. Kylo sighed, and when he spoke it was his own voice _and_ Hux’s that came out of his mouth.

“Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://francisthegreat.tumblr.com/


	4. The Garden of Earthly Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regular warnings for ....... so much sacrilege.

It took Kylo a while to … adjust. To having Hux inside him. At first he lost time - a few minutes here or there - and when he came back to himself Hux would be _laughing_ in his head, like he’d missed some sort of joke. Sometimes Hux would take over entirely with Kylo still there, with an air of impatience and frustration that reminded Kylo horribly of his high school Driver’s Ed teacher. Like Kylo couldn’t be trusted to drive his own body, like Hux was taking the wheel as if to say _this is how it should be done_.   

Usually, though, Hux just sort of … left him alone. Settled into the back of Kylo’s soul like a pet, like an afterthought, and offered little quips into his mind. Came and went as he pleased. And gave Kylo some truly _spectacularly_ frightening dreams on more than one occasion - they were all different but there was always blood, and always strange, dark images of nature like randomly taken photographs, and always searing, shocking pleasure.

After a while, the line between what _he_ said and what _Hux_ said started to blur. He preached a lot of freedom and independence _,_ stopped wearing his clerical collar and started telling a lot more jokes. He carried himself differently. Spoke differently. Used the weight of his voice and his eyes in ways he never had before. People started to talk. Kylo would hear them whispering outside the service to each other things like _have you seen Father Ren lately_ and _he seems different_ and _God, he looks...different -_

Part of him had been expecting green vomit and cursing and his head spinning all the way around. He hadn’t expected to feel so _good_ . He felt full of Hux _all the time_. He felt him all the way to the tips of his fingers, warming him all the way to his stomach, loosening all his wound-up muscles. He hadn’t exactly been prepared to become so … relaxed. So confident.

_Pride_ , Hux whispered into his mind, voice warm and pleased. _It’s Pride, my dear._

The congregation grew. People came from all over to hear Kylo speak, to ask him for advice. His advice was always the same: _yes, yes, yes. Do what pleases you. Yes._

A man who had been with Kylo’s church from the beginning pulled him aside after a service in which Hux had perhaps gone a little overboard and said in a hushed voice, “Father, are you alright?”

Kylo smiled and the man swallowed, eyes dilating in fear. It was more of Hux than himself who answered.

“Of course, my dear Mr. Matheson. Why do you ask?”

Matheson took a very small step backwards and looked down at his hands. “It’s just, um. Well, Father, my daughter’s in a bit of a rebellious phase and -”

“Nothing to worry about,” Kylo laughed and Matheson flinched. “It’s simply something teenagers go through.”

“Well, I know that, Father, it’s just -” Matheson wrung his hands over and over. They were shaking. “She’s got one of those,” he lowered his voice even further and whispered, “Satanic. Books. In the house and -”

He cut off, glanced up at Kylo’s face and then back down. Kylo watched him carefully. Hux was practically purring inside him.

“The things you’ve been saying in your sermons lately.” Matheson took a deep breath. “Well, not to sound silly, but. All that ‘do what pleases you’ stuff in your sermons. See, they sound quite a lot like the what those books are teaching.”

Hux smiled so wide with Kylo’s mouth that Matheson actually gasped in fear. He took another step back and Kylo towered over him, using his full height, the full width of his shoulders. Kylo liked the way the fear made Matheson’s eyes look. He let Hux speak.

“Mr. Matheson,” Hux said softly, something dark and vicious in Kylo’s voice, “does this perhaps have anything to do with the fact that the lovely Mrs. Matheson called out _my_ name while you were fucking her last night?”

Matheson froze, face coloring. His hands shook.

“You - you can’t - how do you _know_ that -”

“She confessed, of course.”

Matheson’s mouth opened and closed silently like a fish. Kylo raised his eyebrows and said in a voice so soft he barely heard it himself, “perhaps you should go home, Mr. Matheson.”

Matheson turned and practically ran in the opposite direction. Kylo’s mouth twisted, an oddly shared expression between him and Hux.

“Did she really?” Kylo asked under his breath. Hux laughed in his mind. _No,_ he said and ran a warm finger over Kylo’s soul where he was wrapped around it, _but she will._

It took one more week.

He was hearing confessions and Hux was quiet, just a warm comforting presence in the back of Kylo’s mind, a sort of gentle buzzing. The last person left the confessional and Hux suddenly laughed, his presence so unexpectedly strong it was like he was laughing straight into Kylo’s ear. Like he was there in the little room with him _and_ inside Kylo’s body. Kylo felt his cheeks heat at the thought. The other side of the confessional was empty, he could see that even through the partition, so he whispered, “what’s so funny?” into the dark.

_You’ll see_ , Hux murmured into his ear. Goosebumps raised down one side of Kylo’s neck like Hux really had spoken, had actually _spoken_ against his skin. A thrill of anticipation ran through Kylo and Hux shivered with it.

The door opened, closed. It was quiet while the person on the other side of the confessional shifted around, getting comfortable.

“Um, I don’t really - I don’t really know how to do this.”

Kylo leaned back in his chair, eyes closing in understanding. Hux purred warmly inside him.

“Mrs. Matheson.”

She cleared her throat, nervous. “It’s, uh, you can actually just call me Lily.”

Hux suddenly grinned and bit Kylo’s lip. _Perfect_ , he said.

“Does it make you more comfortable to call me Kylo, Lily?”

“Um,” Lily shifted uncomfortably. “I - I think so, Father.”

“You may, then.”

Silence. Kylo smiled and said gently, “How long since your last confession, dear?”

"I - I've never been to confession, Father." She paused, then whispered, "Kylo," like a secret.

Hux smiled.

"Tell me your sins, Lily."

"Just like that? No - no praying or - that's it?"

"That's it."

Lily shifted in her seat. "And. Nothing I say will be - you'll be - it's a secret?"

Kylo felt Hux put a warm, warm hand on the back of his neck as he said, "It's just you and me here, Lily."

"Well, um. I've been having - impure. Thoughts." Lily took a deep breath. "About a man who isn't my husband."

Hux was very suddenly _everywhere_ , overwhelming, filling Kylo up until he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the feel of it, and when he spoke it was Hux speaking, using Kylo's mouth in a way that made him blush.

"Is that all?" He said, soft and gentle. Lily drew in a soft breath.

"No."

"Tell me, darling."

Another shift and Hux brought Kylo's hand up to his own lips, unbidden and out of control, and made him push two of his own fingers into his mouth.

_I own you_ , Hux said into his mind.

Kylo shivered.

"I hate him," Lily said, speaking fast now. Hux pulled Kylo's fingers out. "I hate him and I - I enjoy it. Thinking about y- about this. Other man. While I'm with him."

"You hate your husband," Hux said, tone so sweet it made Kylo's eyes roll back even as the words came out of his own mouth.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He's - he just. He just expects me to - to do _everything_ for him when he's done nothing for me, like I _owe_ it to him and when I ask him about it he says it's _God's will_ , that Eve was made to obey Adam and Father, I know that, I want to be a good person but - I just -" she sighed.

Hux sat back with Kylo's body and lowered his voice.

"Is Lily short for Lilith, may I ask?"

Lily cleared her throat and said, "Yes, it is."

"Do you know the story of your namesake, Lilith?"

"No, Fath- Kylo."

Hux's voice was soft, rhythmic, indulgent. He loved this story, Kylo could feel it in his occupied soul. Something warm and wet wrapped around Kylo’s throat.

"When God made the garden," Hux said, Kylo’s voice dropping into something he didn’t recognize, "He made Adam out of clay. I'm sure you remember from your Sunday school lessons."

"Yes," she said, haltingly.

Hux curled around Kylo's soul and continued to speak, voice seeping into him like molasses. Warm, dark, hungry.

"And next?"

"He made Eve," Lily said. "Out of Adam's rib. In Adam's image."

"No." Hux brushed Kylo's fingers over his own mouth again, a promise. "First, He made Lilith. Out of clay, just like Adam. In _God's_ image. Not man's. They were equals."  
Hux was pushing a little too hard, intentions just a little too irreverent, but when Kylo tried to pull him back he swallowed him up like a shadow.

_I own you, Kylo_ , he said again. _Did you forget?_

"Lilith refused to blindly obey Adam. She saw that God had made them both out of clay, and she asked why she should be expected to obey him when they were the same." Hux ran fingers over Kylo's chest and Kylo's breath hitched.

"God cast her out of Eden and made Eve, out of Adam's rib. Eve obeyed Adam without question."

Lily was silent for a long time.

"I...remember that now," she said quietly. "It was different when it was told to me. A cautionary tale. They said Lilith was a demon."

Hux sent a warm, oozing feeling of _sin_ flooding through Kylo's chest, somehow like a smile in a way Kylo didn’t understand. He was pleased.

"Has anyone who has ever called this story a cautionary tale treated you with respect, Lily?"

"I... well, no," she said, quietly. Like something shameful.

"People twist God's word when it suits them, my dear. They have been for thousands of years." Kylo's hands ran over his own stomach of their own accord and he felt the muscles twitch. Hux's voice was absolutely hypnotizing. Kylo wondered how Lily didn’t notice - it didn’t sound anything like his own voice.

 "Perhaps Lilith was doing God's will when she disobeyed Adam. She was, after all, made in His image, just as he was. Perhaps her being cast out wasn’t a punishment but a _reward_." Hux lowered his voice into something irresistible. "Perhaps she was finally free of him."

Lily gasped quietly in the confessional.

_Pride, this is too far_ , Kylo thought desperately. _Please_.

Hux brought Kylo’s hand down his stomach, painfully slow. When he spoke it was like he whispered it into the air, filled up the confessional with it. It was so low, so intimate, that it made Kylo’s toes curl in his shoes.

_I like it when you say my name._

“Are you – are you saying I should _leave_ my husband?” Lily asked, voice shaking. Hux grinned with Kylo’s mouth, warm and invasive. She sounded equal parts fascinated, riveted, terrified.

Hux had that effect.

He still had Kylo’s body, and every time he moved it Kylo felt it all the way to his chest, all the way to his soul. Hux brushed Kylo’s fingers vindictively over his cock while he spoke with his mouth:

“I can’t tell you what you should do, Lilith. _No one can_.” Kylo’s cock twitched and he felt the searing heat of Hux inside him overwhelmingly, oppressively, absolutely unignorable. His own hand snuck under his shirt and touched the skin of his stomach while Hux whispered horribly hot into his ear, tone liquid and wonderful.

_Perhaps you’ll learn something with this lesson as well, darling._

“It is not the fate of man to suffer, Lilith,” Hux said, voice like drowning in a warm tar pit. Kylo realized he was shockingly hard, sitting panting and blushing in his own confessional, sweat darkening the hair at his temples. So slowly it pained him, so slowly his whole body ached, Hux unzipped Kylo’s pants with his own hands. Each tooth of the zipper clinked so loud Kylo was sure the woman would hear it.  But she didn’t seem to. Her silence was weighted, captivated, hanging on his every word.

“We wouldn’t have been given the capacity for-” Kylo’s breath hitched without his consent when Hux wrapped his hand around his cock, devastating in the dark and silence of the confessional, “- _pleasure –”_ Hux purred this word with such open lechery that Kylo was shocked Lily didn’t storm out of the booth in scandalized silence.  “If we weren’t meant to experience it.”

If Hux hadn’t had control of his body it would have been shaking, Kylo was sure of it. He could feel the shiver Hux was repressing _inside_ him, trapped, almost painful.

_This body is mine_ , Hux said, voice whispering hot and wet against the fraying edges of Kylo’s sanity. He tightened Kylo’s hand on his cock and Kylo felt the ghost of the gasp that Hux refused to let out. Trapped inside his throat, inside his chest. _Mine to do with what I will._

He had no idea how long he’d been silent but Lily finally spoke, voice stronger. More confident. Prideful.

“I deserve the things I want,” she said, almost to herself. “The sin – Father, the sin is _denying_ it.”

“Yes, my dear,” said Hux, smile warm on Kylo’s mouth like he was kissing him, “of course it is.”

“Thank you, Father.”

“Go in peace, Lilith. Go in peace and sin no more.”

As soon as the door to the confessional closed behind her, Kylo found he could whisper through his teeth. It wasn't much control over his body - Hux still had one hand on his cock and one on his flushing chest - but it was some. It was enough for Kylo to gasp. To whimper.

He guessed that was exactly what Hux wanted him to do.

Instead, he spat out, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Hux's laugh hummed in his chest, in his mind. Curled around his soul. God, he was so warm.

_I'm teaching, Kylo,_ his voice said, close and intimate against his thoughts, warm and wet against the side of his throat. _Weren't you listening?_

The hand around his cock tightened a little and the one on his chest trailed down to join it, rubbing a thumb over the head of its own accord.

Kylo gasped, louder than a gunshot in the confessional. It was dizzying, awful, exhilarating and terrifying to have Hux touch his body like this. It was a strange mix of sensation, like he was touching himself but also nothing like that at all; like Hux was in the confessional with him, putting his hands on his body, but two shades too intimate - everything too close, everything trapped inside him.

Like he was being forced to feel - inside one body - a physical sensation meant for two. He was so overwhelmed he hardly had the presence of mind to moan when Hux trailed one hand lower, rubbed a dry fingertip over his hole until he squeezed his eyes shut.

Kylo shook his head, panic rising in his throat. “No, wait-”

_Hush, darling_ , Hux’s voice said, inside his mind and outside it at the same time, only the ghost of a physical voice. _I wouldn’t hurt you._

The confessional was dark, close, and _holy_ in a way that made Kylo shiver in shame. His room was one thing, and his body - well, it certainly wasn’t anything approaching sacred, but this. This was different. He felt Hux’s presence inside him differently here, like something warm and squirming and horribly dark; something pulsing with a perverse, thrilling, undeniable power that was almost perfectly at odds with the sanctity of the confessional. It was like putting a black hole inside a bright room.

Hux moved the hand on Kylo’s cock gently up and back down again, twisting his wrist at the top in a way that he _must_ have pulled straight from Kylo’s mind, and Kylo felt the pulse of Hux’s power again. He’d not noticed it - not like this - until now, until he’d brought Hux to such a holy place.

Hux was a black hole with teeth; with a heartbeat.

He was warm, heavy, breathing sin and power into Kylo’s chest with every gasp he coaxed out, every moan Kylo couldn’t smother.

_Now you’re getting it, Father_ , Hux said, and Kylo had the dizzying impression that Hux was behind him, whispering into his ear, one hand on his dick and the other wrapped around his throat - but he could feel him squirming around inside his body. Hot, slippery, inhuman and humming with power. It made him feel - it made him -

Filthy. It made him feel filthy.

Hux opened Kylo’s mouth and moaned, _loud_ , obscenely loud, ridiculously pornographic and depraved. Anyone could hear.

_Do you think people are lined up outside your confessional right now, Father?_ Hux asked him, never speeding up his slow, slow strokes over Kylo’s cock, pushing him toward the edge at a cruel, lazy pace. _Do you think they’ve gathered there to hear you moan like a whore_?

“You did that,” Kylo gasped through gritted teeth, caught between wanting to will his hand to move faster and wanting to will it to stop entirely. “You did that, not me.” His face burned with the thought that people might be listening outside.

Something pleased shifted inside Kylo, settled into place and he knew instinctively that it was Hux smiling. _It thrills you_ , he said, and the hand not jerking him off circled fingers over his hole again, teasing. _It thrills you that they could be out there. That they could hear you._

“Of course it doesn’t.” Kylo couldn’t believe how he must sound, breathless and gasping, panting and sweating in his confessional, throat flushed red under his collar, cock naked and leaking over his knuckles -

Hux stopped for a second, brought Kylo’s hand up to his mouth and before Kylo could even process it, he made him _lick his knuckles clean_.

Kylo shivered all the way to his toes.

_You can’t hide it from me, Father,_ Hux said, and every time he called Kylo _Father_ he felt a thrill run through him. _You might be able to hide it from yourself, but you can’t hide it from me._

When Hux brought his hand back this time, it was a little faster. Kylo bit his lip so hard it drew blood.

_Come on, Kylo, show the nice people outside what a slut you are_.

Kylo’s eyes rolled back in his head. Hux’s presence inside him was getting hotter, fuller, was buzzing with too much power like he was trying to push Kylo’s orgasm out of him by force.

He could do it, they both knew that.

_Say it_ , Hux whispered against the cracks he’d made in Kylo’s soul,  _or would you like me to say it for you?_

Kylo shook his head, hand working messily over his cock completely removed from his control, glancing around at the Bible, at the rosary, flushing deep and hot and shameful.

_I know you want to, Kylo, I can feel it. Stop denying yourself._ Something happened in Kylo’s body that felt, somehow, like Hux physically licking his soul from the inside. _Did you learn nothing?_

Kylo moaned, broken and open, and said in a voice far too loud for a confessional, “I’m a whore, I’m a whore, fuck.”

_That’s right, Father_ , Hux said, encouraging and gentle and vicious. _What a good whore, showing all those people who you belong to._ He pushed one finger threateningly at Kylo’s hole and tightened his grip slightly. _Do you want to come_?

“Yes,” Kylo gasped, powerless to do anything but let the dark, seeping power of Hux’s presence invade his body. He’d never needed to come this badly, he’d never felt so desperately on fire in his life. 

_Tell me,_ Hux said, and when he spoke next it was Hux’s voice coming out of Kylo’s mouth, obscene and wrong and unnerving and _scorchingly_ hot, “Beg me, Father.”

“Please,” Kylo said, voice scratching and loud, high and desperate. “Please, Hux, please let me come. Please.”

_What are you, Kylo?_

Kylo thought of the people outside, his congregation, his _flock_ , of the sanctity of this confessional so utterly defiled, of the slippery, inescapably hot grip of Hux’s power on his heart.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m a whore, I’m a fucking slut, _please_ \- please let me -”

_Are you going to moan for me, Father?_ Hux did nothing to speed up his pace on Kylo’s cock but somehow everything was becoming too much anyway, like Hux was forcing it out of him. _Are you going to scream for me so everyone can hear?_

“Yes, yes, fuck, _shit_ , yes-”

_Come for me, Kylo. Now._

The sound that tore its way out of Kylo’s throat was like no sound he’d ever made in his life - he sounded wounded, a desperate animal, completely and utterly undone as he came helplessly in the confessional, and he didn’t _stop_ . He came for _minutes_ , voice cracking and trailing off into a high, lilting sort of whine while he just - kept _twitching_.

Finally, he slumped over, panting and gasping for air, and Hux gave him his body back.

_Good boy, Father._

Kylo felt like all the energy in his body had been drained out of him, and when he finally put his clothes back on - smoothed his hair back over his flushed face in some embarrassing imitation of putting himself together - he found the church was empty.  

He was almost disappointed.  

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you guys you're all gross and so am i <3  
> https://francisthegreat.tumblr.com/


	5. If At First You Don't Succeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A foolish attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this chapter is short but another is coming soon plot happened (????) please say nice things i've been gone a long time love you bye

It happened three months after. 

Kylo was in his room, reading while Hux sang softly to him in the back of his mind, something dark and low in a language that made all the hairs raise on the back of his neck. The knock at the door was so unexpected that Kylo actually dropped his book.

The face behind the knock was even more unexpected. Kylo’s mouth fell open.  

“Dameron?“ 

Poe smiled, warm and earnest as always but a little too guarded. 

"Hi, Kylo." 

Kylo shook his head and sputtered. "Uh, um. Come in, please." 

He stepped to the side to let Poe in and ran a hand through his hair. Hux had been suspiciously silent since Poe had knocked on the door. 

"I haven’t seen you in-" 

"7 years, buddy,” Poe said with a good natured grimace. “It’s good to know you did well for yourself after Seminary." 

Kylo nodded.  He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling curiously bereft at Hux’s sudden silence. It was like he’d dropped completely out of Kylo’s awareness, nothing left but a warm, soft buzzing.  

"What, uh. What brings you here, Poe?"  

Poe’s expression sobered, bright eyes shuttering like Kylo had only seen once when they’d been in school together.  

"Um. Actually, Kylo, it’s going to sound odd."  

Kylo’s throat tightened but he kept his expression neutral and gestured vaguely.   
"Shoot."  

Poe fidgeted, pushed his hair out of his face and touched the clerical collar at his throat. "It’s come to the attention of the Church that you’ve been…acting strangely. Lately."  

Kylo raised his eyebrows. 

"There are some people who think you may be…” Poe looked down at his feet and back up at Kylo with half an uncomfortable smile. “Possessed."  

Kylo laughed, short and loud to cover up the icy panic that shot up through his throat.  

” _Possessed_? Like, by the _Devil_?“ Kylo wiped at an imaginary tear in the corner of his eye. Hux was still unnervingly silent and far away inside him, curled tightly around the deepest part of his soul like a snake hiding under a rock. 

Poe nodded. "Yeah, like I said, it sounds odd."  

"Poe, it sounds _absurd_. Possession isn’t real, we both know that. It’s metaphorical. The Church doesn’t sanction exorcisms anymore." 

Poe grimaced and tilted his head. Kylo felt all the blood drain from his face.  

”…Do they?“  

"Look, buddy, of course it’s ridiculous, but our bosses will have both our asses if I don’t do these tests, okay?"  

Something squirmed in the pit of Kylo’s stomach.  

"Tests?”

“Yeah, they’re nothing, honestly. Just lemme recite some old-school stuff at you, drink some holy water, you know. Mostly stuff you do at your service every day anyways. Well,” Poe grinned again and there was something strange in it, something almost suspicious. “Stuff you _used_ to do. Before you had your New Age cool-guy priest makeover. Heard you’ve been avoiding the real holy stuff lately." 

Kylo huffed a laugh, ears ringing with barely suppressed panic.

"Poe. Come on.”

Poe nodded, still smiling. Kylo had forgotten how spectacularly handsome he was. “Yeah, bud. Just giving you a hard time. Anyway, you mind?" 

It felt like Kylo had no blood in his hands or feet. His ears were ringing so loud it was making him dizzy. 

"What, now?" 

Poe nodded. 

Still, after all of this, Hux was silent. Kylo shrugged, cracked his knuckles to hide the shaking of his hands. "Sure." 

"Cool, thanks man. Like I said, it’s no big deal.”

“Yeah, right,” Kylo muttered under his breath. Poe looked up sharply and took out a vial of holy water. 

“What was that?"  

Kylo swallowed. "It’s my _reputation_ , Poe. People thinking… you know."  

Poe took out a few more things from his bag: Bible, rosary, holy oil, a little scroll of paper with something that looked like Hebrew on it. 

"You always liked to be talked about, Kylo. Don’t tell me you don’t sorta love this.” He winked and Kylo tried not to wince. 

He reached forward and made a cross on Kylo’s forehead with oil, murmuring prayers under his breath. Kylo felt a prickle over his skin where the oil touched him, but otherwise nothing. 

For the first time, he wondered exactly how strong Hux really was. 

The next few minutes passed quietly, with Poe speaking very softly and Kylo just…waiting. The prayers did nothing. The oil did nothing. When Poe gave him a shot of holy water to drink, it burned down his throat like it was past boiling point, but he kept his expression as neutral as possible. 

“Good so far?” He asked, voice a little mocking. Still no Hux. 

Poe gave him a tight smile and nodded. He had the rosary in his hand and when he reached forward and touched it to Kylo’s chest, Kylo had to bite his tongue to keep from reacting. 

He could feel the blisters erupting on his chest under his shirt and the cross of the rosary wasn’t even touching his skin. 

This was bad. 

It occurred to Kylo then, that perhaps each level of this test built on itself; that instead of passing each one, they all worked together to reveal something in the end. 

Poe picked up that little piece of paper - Kylo dimly recognized it from his Archaic seminary classes but couldn’t place it- and held it out to Kylo. 

“Open your hands for me, bud. Just need you to hold this."  

_No_.

It wasn’t so much that a voice spoke in Kylo’s head - it was more of an instinct-driven aversion to the thing. A primal sort of phobia, the way a rabid animal fears water. 

He couldn’t. He couldn’t, he _couldn’t_. 

His ears rang so loud that he couldn’t hear Poe speaking. He watched Poe’s lips move numbly, pins and needles in his fingers and toes, and made no move to take the paper.

Poe reached forward to put the paper in Kylo’s hand for him, and Kylo abruptly stood, hands shaking uncontrollably. 

"Don’t, don’t. Don’t do that." 

He hardly heard his own voice, drowned out as it was by the ringing. Hux felt less like he was curled around his soul and more like he was choking it, a panicked, over-tight grip that made Kylo feel sick to his stomach. 

Poe drew his eyebrows together and took a step forward, pretty mouth saying something that Kylo couldn’t make out. It could have been _are you alright_?

Kylo shook his head, teeth clenched so tight he thought they would crack. There was an earthquake inside him, shaking him apart from the ribs. It was nearly impossible to hold himself together. He was being torn apart. 

Poe’s expression went from concerned and confused to stone in an instant, and he reached forward and shoved the ancient word against Kylo’s chest.  

The word didn’t burn his chest like the cross had, didn’t cause him any physical pain at all. But he felt Hux with him abruptly, painfully, right next to him, as if he’d been dragged out. And he was _livid_. Still silent, like his closeness wasn’t his choosing, but unmistakably livid. His anger bled into Kylo, thick and warm and overpowering. Kylo’s chest, his knuckles, the arches of his feet. All of him pounded with irresistible rage at that little piece of paper.

Kylo punched Poe in the face.

” _Fuck_ you, Dameron. You traitorous piece of _shit_.“ He stalked towards him and punched him again, connecting with his jaw, a rush of Hux’s power thrilling through his chest.

Poe touched his lip where Kylo had split it and pressed a button on his phone. He immediately started speaking to someone.

Kylo couldn’t hear what he was saying for the deafening ringing in his ears, didn’t care. All that mattered was - was -

“You idiot, you _fucking_ fool, how dare you, I will _not let you take him from me_.”

Poe’s eyes got hard and sharp, the look so intense and uncharacteristic on his face that Kylo mentally stumbled a little.  

"Who are you?” Poe asked.

Kylo blinked. Hux was still suspiciously silent, even after he’d been pulled to the surface. Poe brought his hand up - the one with the rosary still wrapped around it - to close around Kylo’s throat.  

It burned more this time, the smell of it alone almost unbearable. Kylo gritted his teeth, felt the place where the cross touched his collarbone searing into him like a branding iron. 

He growled, furious that Poe would dare to try to take Hux from him like this.

He’d die first. He’d _kill_ first.  

“You can’t have him,” Kylo said, low and dangerous.  

“Tell me your name, you filthy little shit,” Poe spat, vitriol in his voice like nothing Kylo had ever heard from him before. “I want to know who I’m speaking to."  

Oh. _Oh_. Poe thought it was _Hux_ who was speaking. Poe thought it was Hux who refused to let _Kylo_ go. 

Hux purred in his chest, still irritated but immensely pleased at Kylo’s reaction to the situation. He finally spoke, warm and intimate and closer than he ever had been since the possession, so shockingly close it vibrated Kylo’s soul like he was speaking straight into it.

_Set him straight, darling._  

Kylo smiled, watched Poe take a step back. Poe glanced at the door as if he expected it to open. 

"You think you’re speaking to him?” Kylo asked, voice deadly quiet. “You’re speaking to _me_. Just me. Just Kylo.” Poe shook his head, eyes wide. Kylo leaned heavily against Poe’s hand at his throat, cross sizzling against skin that felt flayed and purple. He bared his teeth.

“Hux is all mine and you won’t take him from me.”

Hux laughed in his chest but otherwise remained silent. Waiting, Kylo understood now. Waiting for something else.  

Poe took a step back and took out his phone again.  

“Are you telling me that you -” Poe visibly steeled himself before he continued, Adam’s apple bobbing against his clerical collar. “You _consented_ to this possession?”

Kylo grinned and it felt insane. 

“Yes."  

Poe looked like he might be sick. He lifted the phone to his ear and spoke into it.

"Finn? Bring her.” His eyes flicked up to Kylo’s. “This ain’t gonna be a picnic. We need an expert.”


	6. Try, Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit hits the fan, and we go full head-spinning green vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the usual sacrilegious warnings, love you guys.

Kylo didn’t recognize the man who came into the room next, but he was dressed as a priest, carried a very heavy looking length of rope, and was absurdly handsome. He and Poe immediately started whispering near the door.

Kylo laughed. He could feel Hux’s power in his hands, his forearms. He could take these two, easily.

_ Wait, darling _ , Hux’s soft, too-close voice said. Every time he spoke like this it made Kylo’s eyes cross. He was  _ so close _ . It seemed impossible how close he was.

“Wait?” Kylo asked, frustrated. He could  _ end  _ this. “Why?”

Poe and Finn (presumably) both looked over at Kylo with wide eyes, frozen in the doorway.

“Who’s he talking to?” Poe murmured. Finn shook his head, expression almost blank in its shock.

Kylo turned his head and tilted it to the floor, listening for Hux’s reply.

_ Because I want to talk to them,  _ Hux said. Kylo already felt himself relaxing, anger simmering to something manageable. They would never take him.  _ But I want to see them fail to drag me out first. _

Kylo rolled his eyes.

“Typical overdramatic ass,” he said under his breath, sitting down on the bed. He looked over at Poe and Finn and spread his arms.

“You guys gonna tie me up or what?”

They worked quickly, as if they were afraid Kylo was going to change his mind and stop cooperating at any second. Which – okay. Was a possibility.

Once he was tied to the bed like a proper exorcism subject, Kylo turned his head and spoke in a low voice to Hux again.

“Okay, but I don’t want to talk to them anymore. Play your little game by yourself.”

Hux chuckled but said nothing, settling down into Kylo’s chest again. Getting comfortable. The effects of the test were already wearing off, though Kylo’s chest still burned horribly.

Poe snapped his fingers in front of Kylo’s face and asked in a sharp voice, “Who are you speaking to?”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Poe’s mouth fell open.

Finn sat down in a chair next to Kylo’s bed. “You’re  _ conversing _ with a demon while it’s inside you?”

“Is that not normal?”

“No, it’s-”

Kylo glared at Finn. “I wasn’t talking to  _ you _ .” He tilted his head again and the two priests fell silent.

_ Actually, my dear, it’s not,  _ Hux said.  _ Most people can’t handle having a conversation with me like this. _

“What do you mean?”

Poe said something to Finn, who took a tape recorder out of his pocket and turned it on. Finn murmured something into it. They both leaned in, listening to one end of the conversation. They were clearly waiting for something. Kylo rolled his eyes again, listening to Hux.

_ They exsanguinate, generally,  _ he said, voice low and sweet. He sounded … almost aroused talking about it.  _ My voice, the language I speak in. It tends to make people bleed. _

Kylo raised his eyebrows at the floor. “Language? You’re speaking English.”

_ No, darling, I’m really not.  _ Hux’s voice lowered even further, so much that a shiver ran down Kylo’s spine at the sound of it.  _ You’re rather special, you know _ . Inside him, Kylo felt Hux look over at Finn and Poe and tighten around his heart.  _ But that’s a conversation for another time. _

Right.

Kylo looked up at the two of them and raised his eyebrows.

“Well?”

Poe gave him a confused look. Kylo felt a slow, sick grin growing on his face.

“He wants to see what you can do.”

The two men shared a look over Kylo’s head, then stood together on opposite sides of the bed and started to pray.

It was almost soothing, actually, the low continuous murmur of Latin. Kylo could have fallen asleep, if it hadn’t been making his ears ring so loud. Hux seemed fairly unbothered.

Really, Kylo wanted to laugh.

There was a knock at the door.

“Oh, thank God,” Finn said, shooting Poe a look.

When the door opened, Hux actually  _ growled _ like a cornered animal. Kylo furrowed his eyebrows.

It was just a girl.

_ No _ , Hux said, voice shaking with barely-contained hate.  _ This one is different. _

 

“Hi, Kylo,” the girl said, smiling brightly. She touched Poe on the arm on the way in, then Finn on the back of the hand. They both seemed to sag in relief. The girl sat down next to Kylo’s bed with no hesitation, no fear.

“I’m Rey.”

Kylo didn’t answer, couldn’t answer. Hux felt  _ swollen _ with rage inside him, lodged in his throat. He couldn’t speak. When Hux spoke, it was so loud it drowned out every thought in Kylo’s head. He thought his heart might forget to beat.

_ Get her out of here, Kylo. Get her out. Get her out. _

Rey turned to Finn and wordlessly held out her hand. Finn handed her the tape recorder immediately.

“The time is 9:07 pm, and the subject’s name is Kylo Ren,” she said, voice sure and quiet. Hux’s panic, his  _ hatred _ , was making Kylo dizzy. Rey set the recorder next to her, kept it running.

“Kylo, can you tell me where you are?” she asked, voice gentle.

“Get out of my room.”

Rey looked over at Poe and Finn and then back at Kylo. Her expression was still kind but closed off, like she was wearing a mask.

“How are you feeli-”

“I don’t like you,” Kylo spat, suddenly viscerally sure the words were true. His hate was growing by the second, expanding horribly in the pit of his stomach, in the top of his chest near his throat. Hux shifted uncomfortably inside him.

“Do you know why I’m here?”

_ Get her out. _

Kylo looked up at her with more hate in his expression than he’d ever felt on his face before in his life. His hands shook by his sides.

“You want to  _ take him _ from me.”

Rey turned to the recorder and said, “Subject is displaying early signs of demonic possession – shaking, sweating. Indicators of internal struggle.” 

Kylo laughed, fury bubbling up in his throat. Hux seemed simultaneously easier and harder to feel inside him, like there was too much of him.

“ _ Struggle _ ?”

Rey blanched. “I-”

“You think I’m  _ fighting _ , don’t you?” Kylo said quietly. Rey had to lean forward to hear him. “You think I’m fighting for my life. Didn’t Poe tell you? I consented to this.”

Poe looked up at the mention of his name and a pained expression crossed his face. He didn’t seem entirely sure what to do, panic stripping him of all his preparation, all his prior knowledge.

“Yes, he did tell me that. Demons can be persuasive.”

Kylo leaned forward against the ropes and hissed in Rey’s face, “I didn’t just consent to this. I asked for it.” He looked at Poe and bit his lip, rage making him insane. They would  _ not  _ take Hux away from him. “I  _ cried _ for it. And when he finally, finally, did what I asked, I came so hard I nearly passed out.” Rey’s eyes went wide.

“There’s no struggle here, Rey,” Kylo said, tone soft and violent. “I  _ begged _ for him to be inside me.”

Hux hummed where he was too-tight around Kylo’s soul, voice too loud, too close to the surface when he said,  _ Oh, my darling. _ His voice was so loud Kylo felt like it was going to break him apart from the inside. Kylo felt power in his hands and he wasn’t sure if it was Hux’s. He looked back up at Rey.

“So get the fuck out of my room.”

Rey shook her head, gathering herself. “No.”

She looked at him a long moment and Hux felt like he shifted inside Kylo, dragged closer to the surface. Hux made a frustrated noise and Kylo was seized with the sudden, paralyzing fear that Hux was going to be ripped out of him.

“You’re  _ not taking him _ , get  _ out _ !” Kylo pointed viciously to his bedroom door and it flew open so hard the hinges broke, the door slamming into the opposite side of the hallway and splintering against the wall. Finn and Poe threw up their arms against the shower of splinters.

_ Oh, sweetheart,  _ Hux said, angry but undoubtedly pleased.  _ That was  _ you _. How lovely. _

Before Kylo could respond, Rey spoke to the tape recorder. 

“Subject appears to have displayed psychokinetic abilities. He’s – broken the door –” her voice wavered before she took a deep breath and turned back to Kylo.

“I’m addressing the entity inside Kylo Ren,” Rey said, voice deadly calm. It raised the hairs on the back of Kylo’s neck. Or maybe it raised the hairs on the back of Hux’s neck. It was getting more and more difficult to tell the difference. Kylo felt like the two of them were switching places, like he was being put away and Hux was being dragged to the surface.

Impossible. She hadn’t said a single prayer, hadn’t touched a single holy thing.

_ She is the holy thing _ , Hux said into Kylo’s mind, all screaming white-noise and overwhelmed ringing in his ears.   

“Show yourself.”

Kylo shook his head, eyes screwed shut. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Hux was stuck inside his chest, taking up all his air. Rey leaned closer and Hux felt like he was pushing into the rest of Kylo’s body, stuffing him over-full and painful. His feral growling was so loud Kylo forgot to breathe.

_ Get her out get her out get her out get her out _

Rey leaned forward in her chair until her face was directly over him, dark hair and freckles and kind eyes with a horrible steel behind them. She reached out and touched Kylo’s face and he screamed.

It was like being touched by an open flame. For a moment he could smell his own burning skin, could feel the way it was peeling off and dropping onto the floor, could see the blisters scabbing over his eye where she touched him.

Then it was gone, like none of it had ever been real.   __

Hux hissed. Actually hissed, like a snake, a horrible sound that curled at the edges and raised the hairs on Kylo’s arms. Kylo could feel Hux inside him in a way he never had before. He felt too full, like his stomach was churning with blood. His chest felt like it was going to burst. The place where Rey touched him was so painful Kylo’s vision was white on one side, and the blisters from the cross rubbed against his collar until they bled.

Rey’s voice was still soft, but it clawed at Kylo’s insides. He wanted to wrap his arms around Hux and shelter him from it, from the horrid softness of that voice.

_ Darling _ , Hux said, voice painfully loud and overwhelming but still fond.  _ I don’t need protecting. You did beautifully. I’ll take it from here. _

“Show yourself,  _ now _ .”

Kylo had the abrupt sensation of falling into a very deep, very dark well, and of landing rather painlessly at the bottom.

His face stopped burning. The blisters on his chest healed almost immediately. He felt sheer  _ power _ coursing through his whole body, electric and fucking delicious, but it was distant. Almost like he was watching himself from the inside.

Hux opened his eyes and looked at Rey.

Rey took her hand off Kylo’s face and sat back so fast the chair scraped across the floor. Finn fell to his knees. Poe started to pray feverishly in Latin.

“His…eyes,” Finn said, voice so quiet Kylo wouldn’t have been able to hear if Hux hadn’t taken control of his ears too. “What  _ is  _ that?”

“Legion,” Rey whispered almost to herself. Her hands shook, the only outward sign of fear Kylo could see. 

Finn blanched. 

Despite the fact that Hux had been forcibly dragged to the surface, Kylo couldn’t help but feel relieved now that Hux had his body. He felt safe. Powerful.

He smiled at Rey and took a deep, slow breath.

“You smell like the desert, girl.”

Even Kylo’s  _ voice _ sounded like Hux, right down to the accent. He’d never let Hux drive like this before. He wondered if it was even  _ possible  _ for Hux to have his body like this without being forced into it.  

Rey sat up straight.

“What do I call you?” She looked over at Poe and his eyes were screwed shut in fear. He never stopped praying. “Poe says Kylo called you Hux.” 

Hux smiled, slow and hot. He bit Kylo’s lip with Kylo’s teeth, and  _ fuck _ even deep down in the abandoned well of his soul Kylo could never get over the  _ intimacy  _ of it.

“ _ You  _ do not call me anything. You do not address me at all.” Hux grinned, voice so low and dark that even Rey seemed to lean into it a little. “Kylo likes that name,” he licked his lips slowly, so Kylo could feel it, “but it’s not my Name.”

“Tell me.”

Hux cracked his neck and smiled again, and it felt absolutely filthy on Kylo’s mouth.

“It’s a holy place, isn’t it?” Hux said, squirming slow and dirty in the bed, testing the ropes just to feel them against his wrists and ankles. “Your desert.”

Rey said nothing. There wasn’t a shred of fear in her expression.

Kylo could hear  _ everything _ . He could hear the frantic beating of three hearts. He could see a spider spinning a web on the other side of the window. He could feel the hum of the air conditioner over his skin, could feel every single fiber of the ropes around his wrists.

Fuck, the power Hux had. The power Hux had gifted him with.

“What do you want with Kylo Ren?” Rey asked sharply, leaning in close again, and  _ shit _ , she really did smell like a desert. Was that Hux, the reason he could smell that?

“Yes, darling,” Hux murmured. “You’ve a lovely nose, you know, but it’s not quite so strong as that.”

Kylo grinned, and felt it on his own face. He felt less fuzzy, more … present. Brighter. Stronger. He pushed up a bit, used the strength he felt Hux filling him up with, and felt much closer to his body. It occurred to him that he and Hux were occupying the same space.

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Who are you talking to?”  

“Just me,” Kylo said. He noted the shift in his voice, in his expression. In the awareness of his body. He and Hux were  _ sharing  _ it.

“Oh, my  _ darling _ , you are strong.” Hux purred it like it was something filthy. “Welcome back.”

Kylo bit his lip.

Rey turned around and fixed Finn and Poe with a long look. 

“Have you ever seen anything like this before?” Poe asked, voice low.

Rey shook her head. Finn mumbled under his breath, “His eye color is making me dizzy.”

Rey picked up the tape recorder and her hand shook.

“Subject is –” she swallowed and looked at Kylo before turning back to Finn. “Subject appears to be…mentally present  _ simultaneously  _ with the entity.” Rey ran a hand over her face as if she was collecting herself. “They appear to be sharing his body. When the demon occupies it, the subject’s eyes change color rapidly. There are no other immediate signs of the shift.”

Kylo tilted his head and smiled at Rey. “This is unusual, hm?”

Hux laughed and licked Kylo’s lips.  “Yes, sweetheart,” he said, voice low and affectionate. The sound of it was unlike anything that had come out of Kylo’s mouth before. Across the room, Poe shivered visibly. “This is unusual. You are unusual.”

Rey stood abruptly. “ _ Enough _ . This ends now.”

“What, no holy water?” Kylo laughed.

Rey stood over the bed and put both hands over Kylo’s chest. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, an expression of absolute calm settling over her face. Kylo felt a prickle of apprehension at the back of his neck.

Rey moved her hands so that one gripped each of Kylo’s shoulders. His skin crawled under her hands, stretched too-tight. He jerked, trying to get her off without really knowing why.

“Don’t  _ touch _ me, bitch,” Kylo spat.

“It’s time to leave, now, Hux,” Rey said quietly. Her voice was so soft and gentle that Kylo felt overwhelmingly nauseated. Hux stretched out in Kylo’s body until Kylo felt unsure of his own existence. He shook his head and Hux’s voice came out.

“Absolutely not, girl.”

“It’s time to leave,” she said again.

“Hux,” Kylo said, something uncomfortable pricking his chest, “I don’t like this.”

“I know, darling.”

“Make it stop.”

“ _ Leave _ , Hux,” said Rey, voice gentle and soft but horrifically strong. 

Hux’s voice lowered to a violent sort of snarl and he said, “Do  _ not _ call me that. That name is not for you.” 

“Make it stop,” Kylo whispered, eyes screwing shut. Hux purred at him, soothing a black hand down Kylo’s soul like a comfort.

“Poe,” Rey’s voice rang out too sharp, too loud for Kylo’s over-sensitive hearing. She put a soft, warm hand on the top of Kylo’s head and closed her eyes again.

Kylo screamed, though it was less out of pain and more out of an inexplicable compulsion to scream.

“When the unclean spirit has gone out of a person, it passes through waterless places seeking rest, but finds none,” Poe said in a soft voice from the floor. Hux laughed, loud and grating. Poe looked up, met Kylo’s eyes and all the blood drained out of his face. He looked back down.

“Leave,” said Rey, expression painfully calm. “Leave  _ now _ .”

Kylo didn’t want to feel this anymore, this awful twisting in his stomach, in his chest. He needed Hux. He threw himself backwards, back inside, into the well of his soul and Hux’s anger slammed into the room like another physical presence.

“ _ Shut the fuck up you stupid, insolent fucking children _ .”

Poe was still whispering, Finn joining him on the end of the verse.

“And when it comes, it finds the house empty, swept, and put in order. Then it goes and brings with it seven other spirits more evil than itself, and they enter and dwell there, and the last state of that person is worse than the first.”

“Hux, go out of him,” Rey said, voice unwaveringly strong. Hux whipped his head around to look at her so fast that if Kylo had been in control of his own body he was sure his neck would have broken. He opened his mouth and the sound that came out was so furious Kylo could feel the heat of it like a physical thing.

“Girl, if you speak that name again I will rip out your tongue and  _ eat  _ it.” He leveled a glare at Rey that felt bone-chilling on Kylo’s face. “My Kylo likes that name and it  _ is not for you to use _ .”

Rey’s entire body shook, just the slightest bit. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” she said, even as her eyes fixed on the way Hux was twisting Kylo’s wrists unnaturally far against the ropes.

Hux started laughing, unhinged and hysterical, rolling his shoulders against the bed and cracking his neck sickeningly.

“You should be.” He looked at Rey for a long time before turning to Poe and narrowing his eyes. Feeling for weak spots.

“You always wanted my Kylo, didn’t you?”

Poe looked up, but didn’t answer. Just kept praying. Hux bared his teeth, expression viciously feral. Kylo could feel it and it was so violent, so hateful that it frightened him even on his own face.

“I can see it, in his memories. I can see it in  _ your  _ memories. Did you know that, you pathetic little traitor?” Hux pulled hard at the rope tying him to the bed, so hard that Kylo’s hands turned purple and went numb. Poe still didn’t look up, but Finn did. “I can see every lingering touch, every stolen look, every  _ thought  _ in that pretty, filthy little head. Every thought you had about my Kylo.”

Finn had stopped praying and was openly staring at Poe, expression –  _ betrayed _ , almost.

Poe’s eyebrows furrowed and he screwed his eyes shut tighter.

“And in the synagogue there was a man who had the spirit of an unclean demon, and he cried out with a loud voice-”

Hux bit Kylo’s lip and rolled his hips obscenely, threw his head back and moaned in Kylo’s voice, “You’re a  _ fucking  _ dirty boy, Poe Dameron.”

Rey slapped Kylo in the face.

“How dare you speak to him like that.” 

It burned. It was agonizing, actually, the heat her hand carried with it. Hux let a sound out of Kylo’s mouth that Kylo’s body wasn’t physically capable of making – a horrible, feral sort of animal shriek. 

“You touched his  _ face _ ,” Hux spat, like it was the most reprehensible thing she could have done.

Finn stood up and put a hand on Rey’s shoulder, frantically muttering under his breath, “But Jesus rebuked him, saying, ‘Be silent and come out of him-’” 

At this Finn looked viciously at Kylo for a long moment. He took a deep breath, collecting himself, and squeezed Rey’s shoulder. “And when the demon had thrown him down in their midst, he came out of him, having done him no harm.” 

Poe hadn’t moved since Hux had spoken to him in Kylo’s voice. He stayed kneeling on the ground, eyes staring wide and unfocused at the hardwood floor. His breathing was so fast and so shallow it made Kylo dizzy just to hear it.

They both knew, then, where to push. The softest part of the room. 

“Daaaaamerooon,” Hux sang in Kylo’s voice. Poe flinched like he’d been physically struck. Hux bit his lip and squirmed, twisted his body as far as the ropes would let him and whined, still in Kylo’s voice, “Please, Poe,  _ please _ , make them stop  _ hurting  _ me like this.” 

Finn said, “Poe, don’t listen -”

“You shut your mouth,” Hux snapped, voice horribly overlaid with Hux’s and Kylo’s together, deep and mechanical and high and terrifying all at once. Finn’s hand shook on Rey’s shoulder. 

Rey’s eyes stayed closed, her face calm. No fear clouded her expression. Her touch still needled at Kylo like picking at a scab. 

“ _ Leave _ ,” she said. Kylo noticed she hadn’t called him Hux again.

Hux turned his brilliant eyes in Kylo’s face on her and smiled. “He’s mine. And you know it.” He turned back to Poe, still staring at the floor. 

“Poe,” Hux said, voice still imitating Kylo though it was obvious that a little... _ extra _ … ran through it. “I know you hate how much you wanted me.” 

Poe shook his head, mouth twitching. “Don’t,” he said, so softly Kylo was certain no one else heard it. 

“There’s no reason to be so ashamed, darling,” Hux said, voice dropping into a purr that always made Kylo shiver and abandoning Kylo’s accent. He arched Kylo’s back and twisted his body in the sheets, wrists and ankles bruised and raw against the ropes. Poe watched him, hypnotized, like he couldn’t help himself. “Don’t you see how he looks all tied up like this?” 

Rey suddenly gripped Kylo’s face in both hands, an expression of fury on her face like she could no longer contain it. Kylo felt like his skin was searing off. He could smell it, even though it wasn’t real. It smelled good, almost. He thought he might be sick.

“Leave him  _ alone _ , you animal.” 

Hux grinned with Kylo’s mouth and licked his teeth, closed his eyes and bit his lip and moaned, the filthiest sound Kylo had ever heard come out of his mouth. He panted Poe’s name over and over again. 

Poe screwed his eyes shut and started to pray so quickly Kylo could barely make it out. 

“Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name-”

Hux opened Kylo’s mouth, expression absolutely obscene, and said in a voice that made Kylo himself blush, “Shit, fuck, Jesus,  _ Dameron,  _ you should feel him from the  _ inside _ .”

Poe flinched like he’d been physically struck, something in his expression so vulnerable that he suddenly looked ten years younger. Like he had when Kylo knew him. 

Faintly, Kylo felt a sort of detached pity for what Hux was doing to Poe. Poe, his best friend in Seminary, who was always so much smarter than him, who had brought him coffee every day, who had helped him with his homework; Poe whose hand always lingered just an extra second, who had carried him from the library when he’d studied too long, who had always just looked and  _ looked _ –

A vicious, feral streak of some indefinable  _ red  _ emotion shot through Kylo’s chest from Hux.

Jealousy?

Hux grinned, still panting, mouth open and tongue licking wetly at his lower lip. “I don’t get  _ jealous _ , Kylo. You’re mine. I know that. You know that.” He looked over at Poe. “Dameron knows that.”

He rolled his hips again and threw his head back and moaned so loudly his voice cracked. “Fuck, but I can  _ feel  _ how badly he wanted you. Still wants you.” 

Poe shook his head, still praying the Our Father over and over again, and he didn’t deserve this. Kylo looked up from his dark safe place and said to Hux,  _ you shouldn’t. _

Hux turned Kylo’s head away from Poe and tilted it.

“I shouldn’t what, darling?”

Kylo had no desire to leave his safe dark place, so he buried himself in deeper and thought distantly,  _ Poe.  _ The torment Hux was visiting on him. The way he was moaning and -  _ panting _ like that - it was too much. Poe didn’t deserve that. Not when Kylo -

Hux suddenly paused, eyebrows pulling together, listening to something even Kylo couldn’t hear. Distantly Kylo was aware of a horrible sort of humming sound buzzing straight into Hux’s head –  _ just  _ Hux’s head – but it was impossible to make out. It reminded Kylo unerringly of a swarm of locusts.

_ What’s happening? _

Hux shook his head and snapped, “Be quiet, Kylo.”

Rey took in Hux’s expression and moved like a predator sensing weakness; put both hands over Kylo’s arms and braced herself over him on the bed.

Kylo looked at the earnest, terrified determination in her eyes and hated her with every pump of blood through his occupied heart.  _ There are bigger things happening here than you,  _ he thought. He knew it was true without really knowing why. The locust-buzzing in Hux’s head was louder, urgent and impossible to ignore. It made Kylo want to scratch out his own eyes, tear out his hair -he could hardly stand to hear it. Like the thunderous beating of a million filthy wings.

_ Hell. It’s Hell. _

Rey was speaking, saying something quiet and impassioned and Finn prayed feverishly behind her, but Kylo heard nothing but the locusts.

Hux suddenly gave Kylo the impression of turning around inside him and  _ looking at him _ , and it was the most dizzying, strangest sensation he’d ever felt in his life. An icy fear gripped his heart.

“I’ve got to go, my dear,” Hux said quietly. Kylo shook his head, so paralyzed with terror that words failed him.  _ Please, please don’t leave me _ –

Nothing.

Just. Nothing.

Absolute silence, a distant ringing in his ears and an over-awareness of the ropes around his wrists and ankles. And crushing, freezing despair.

He was alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> francisthegreat.tumblr.com


	7. Hymns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tries desperately to adjust to the feeling of being lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys there's only one more chapter after this, and it's going to be almost entirely porn (so sorry not sorry i know that's why you're here)   
> sorry it took so long for me to arrive at the Point -__-

For a long, horrible, stretched-out moment, no one breathed. Kylo felt the thick, awful blanket of silence over him, body ringing like something hollow.

He squeezed his eyes shut and _looked_ , really looked for Hux inside him, and found only the vacant, dug-out grave of his own soul.

“Hux.”

He whimpered it, a frightened animal noise that was barely a word.

Silence.

Kylo felt something thick and hot behind his eyes, in his throat. When he spoke next, his voice cracked.

“Please. _Please_.”

Rey hadn’t moved, just stared wide-eyed at Kylo with her hands folded in her lap like a holstered weapon. Finn was the first to move, running to Poe and dropping to his knees next to him like he’d been waiting his entire life to do it. He touched Poe’s shoulder, the side of his neck, cupped his jaw like he might break and whispered to him in a soft voice so full of affection and concern that Kylo felt a flicker of insane jealousy –

Then he remembered that Hux was gone, Hux was _gone_ , that he was all alone, well and truly abandoned –

His hands curled into fists so tight that his palms bled where his fingernails cut into them. His breathing was shockingly loud, the only other sound in the room next to Finn’s quiet murmurs and it grated at him until he shook. Rey had finally moved, picked up the tape recorder and spoke softly into it, “the…entity. Seems to have.” She glanced at Kylo again, took in his eyes, the heartbroken set of his mouth, and her expression was almost apologetic. “The entity seems to have –”

“Left me,” Kylo said, voice wavering but getting stronger. “He _left_ me.”

Rey put down the recorder and reached for him, sympathy in her eyes. “Kylo, it’s okay, you’re sa-”

“If you tell me I’m _safe_ now, I swear to God I will snap your fucking neck.” Kylo’s entire body shook. “He fucking left me.”

He felt so empty inside, hollow and whistling and he’d never felt so alone in all his life. He turned to Rey, fixed his eyes on her face through tears he refused to shed, and bared his teeth. He suddenly wanted to tear out her throat – it was all-consuming, the violence in him. Overwhelming.

“You took him.” There was a catastrophe living inside Kylo, something entirely separate from Hux, something so dark and sentient Kylo could practically feel it unwinding in his empty chest. “You _ripped him out of me_.”

Rey blinked.

“I-”

“Get out _, get the fuck out_ , get out of my room, _fuck_ -”

Something in his tone actually made the hairs on Rey’s arm stand on end – he could see it even from where he was still tied to the bed. Rey reached forward to untie him. Kylo jerked away, body one long shaking, violent mess.

“Don’t _fucking_ touch me, get the fuck _out.”_

Finn held an arm out to Poe and they helped each other up, neither of them able to meet Kylo’s eyes. The thing in Kylo’s chest quieted just long enough for Kylo to say, “Poe.”

Poe paused, still visibly shaken. He looked like the entire experience had aged him twenty extra years. He held onto Finn’s shoulder for support, the two of them hovering in the doorway as if they couldn’t get out fast enough.

Kylo spoke so quietly he almost didn’t hear himself.

“I’m sorry.”

Any other human being would have torn Kylo to pieces for what Hux had done to Poe, what he’d said, what he’d made Poe listen to.

Because he was Poe, he simply shook his head and said quietly, “It wasn’t you, Kylo.”

Finn didn’t say a word; he shot one last look at Rey and walked out of the room with Poe.

Rey took a deep breath and released it all at once, as if she was shaking a great weight off her shoulders. Kylo hated her so much it seared the inside of his stomach.

He was so empty, he was so terribly empty —

There was a horrible, broken, animal sort of sound, soft and far away, and it took several long moments before Kylo realized he was crying.

The rage in his chest bubbled over into violent, hysterical sobs, crushing and thick and uncomfortable and he was _so empty_ –

“You _took_ him,” Kylo spat, words and eyes wet and hateful. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

It was painful, the way he was sobbing – like there wasn’t enough air in the room to fill his lungs, like he couldn’t breathe fast enough, like grieving this loss took every cell of energy, every pump of blood.

Rey just sat in the chair, dumbfounded, caught between wanting to leave and never come back and needing to understand.

“Hux,” Kylo said softly, eyes screwed shut, breaths sharp and uneven, “Hux.”

It was the only time he could ever remember praying and _meaning it_ this much. His soul felt flayed, cracked open and abandoned, empty and shuddering and alone. His hands shook, the ropes so much more painful than they had been when Hux had been –

An oily wave of hatred rolled through Kylo’s chest again.

He looked up at Rey, hate uncurling solidly in his chest, grounding him. His breaths evened out and his hands stopped shaking.

“I’m getting him back and we are _coming for you_.”

Rey shook her head, expression utterly lost, and said, “I don’t understand. He’s gone, his influence should have no effect on you anymore-”

“I told you he wasn’t influencing _anything_!” Kylo shouted, so loud his voice cracked again. “I wanted him. I wanted him.”

Almost to herself, Rey said, “How can one demon have so much -”

“Power?”

Both Rey and Kylo turned in shock at the voice.

Hux stood in the corner of the room, shadows unnaturally long and dark around him. He grinned at Rey when the sound of his voice nearly startled her out of her chair.

All the breath left Kylo’s body in one big rush. He felt like his chest was going to explode; his heart couldn’t possibly take this, the sheer _pleasure_ of seeing Hux’s face again.

Rey went completely white and still as a stone.

“Oh, don’t look so surprised, girl,” Hux said, voice soft and dangerous and so fucking beautiful Kylo wanted to sob again.

He did.

“Hux.” His voice caught twice, so it took three syllables to get the name out. He felt unmade when Hux turned his eyes (- blue, green, yellow, orange and blue again, fuck, _fuck_ -) on him, face and chest flushing with relief, with delight.

“My Kylo.” The empty cold thing in Kylo’s chest burned up and died. “You look upset.”

Kylo laughed, a hysterical bubbling sound, and shrugged as best he could with his hands tied to the bed.  

Rey found her voice, shaky though it was. “What – what are you.” She swallowed, hands shaking so hard in her lap they were a blur, “I sent you back to Hell. You can’t _be_ here.”

Hux took a step forward, into the light, and his suit was such a deep blue that it hurt Kylo’s brain to think about, something ancient and sea-dwelling crawling into the corners of his eyes when he looked at it. His hair was brilliantly red and hung over his eyes a bit like he’d forgotten about it.

He looked stunning. Like a knife, something shining and perfect and sickeningly dangerous. So unreal that Kylo had to bite the inside of his cheek to assure himself it wasn’t a hallucination.

Hux smiled, teeth white and perfect and _terrifying_ in a way that was impossible to place.

“You most certainly did not.”

Kylo felt his eyes widen. Hux looked at him and tutted, affectionate and condescending. “I told you I had to go,” Hux said. “Didn’t you trust that I’d be back?”

Kylo licked his lips and asked in a low voice, “Where did you go?”

Hux waved a hand dismissively. “One of my … associates. Wanted to take my –” he seemed to struggle for the right word – “my seat. I had to set him straight.”

Kylo grinned in spite of himself. “You left me to go put down a mutiny in _Hell_?”

“More or less.”

Rey stood very suddenly, chair scraping too-loud over the floor. The shaking of her hands had gone all the way up her arms and she rubbed at them. When she spoke, though, her voice was steady.

“Leave this place or I will not stop at sending you back to Hell where you belong,” she said. “I will kill you.”

Hux raised a perfect eyebrow and brushed something off the sharp blue line of his suit jacket. His cufflinks were beautiful, black and amber and Kylo thought involuntarily of his own eyes. When he stepped forward the whole room darkened, stained and buzzing. Humming with power.

“You still don’t know who I am.”

Rey said nothing.

“You think you can kill me.” Hux smiled at her, absolutely stunning and Rey looked dazzled for a moment before she came back to herself, shook her head just a little. “That arrogance. That belief that you have any power at all to wield,” Hux paused and licked his lips, lowered his voice and Kylo watched Rey shiver despite herself. “That’s who I am.”

He stepped forward again and Rey stepped back, whole body shaking. Hux’s footsteps were utterly silent, like a shadow. He looked like every dark thing Kylo had ever felt.

“Every time you look in the mirror and marvel at the color of your own eyes.” Another step. “Every time my Kylo preached at his pulpit.” Another step. “Every time his congregation listened. Every errant arrogant _thought_ , every lingering look, every shaking, newborn notion of self-worth.”

Rey’s back hit the wall.  

“You want to kill me?” Hux asked, voice dangerously low. “Kill yourself. Kill your friends.” He nodded at the door where Finn and Poe had been standing earlier. “Kill every man, woman, and child who breathes on this wretched planet.” He smiled, slow and beautiful and so utterly powerful that Kylo felt a thrill all the way to his toes.

“I’m no demon, girl,” he said, taking another step toward her. His eyes burned yellow and blue in the low light, like little flames. All the color drained from Rey’s face.

“You’re-” she stopped, pupils shrunk to pinpricks in fear and disgust. “You’re a Deadly Sin.”

Hux smiled and tilted his head. “Clever girl.”

“And Sin lives in the heart of man. Not in Hell.”

Hux smiled even wider, teeth horribly white in the low light. “You’re much smarter than I expected.” He stepped closer and Rey shook like a leaf, all pretense of courage gone. “You can’t send me _anywhere_.”

Rey shook her head so frantically it hit the wall.

"This can't be happening," she said, more to herself than Hux. "The Sins aren't - aren't _entities_ \- I can't be _speaking_ to a Deadly Sin, it's not possible."

Hux's eyes flashed. "I'm not just _a_ Deadly Sin, girl."

Kylo grinned from where he was still strapped to the bed, heart light and feral with joy.

Hux looked over and winked at him, gave him a long look so scorching Kylo felt himself blushing again, and said to Rey, "I'm _the_ Deadly Sin."

Rey tried to push herself against the wall further, eyebrows drawing together.

"The Root of all the others," Hux said, preening. His arrogance, his pride, was bleeding into the room like another presence. Kylo felt sick with want for him.

Rey said very quietly, "Pride."

Hux took another step, so close to her that he could put his hands on the wall next to her head, and gave her a slow, over-warm smile.

Jealousy twisted in Kylo's chest.

Hux reached out and touched Rey's face, gently moved her hair behind her ear, and she didn't even flinch. She stared at the rolling storm of Hux's eyes like she was in a trance, eyes flickering down to his mouth like she couldn't help herself.

Hux smiled.

"You're a very clever girl," he said in a voice like simmering coals. "Strong, too. Aren't you?"

Kylo ground his teeth.

"Yes," Rey said softly, without a hint of hesitation.

Hux practically purred when he leaned closer to her, mouth far too close to her ear. Kylo's nails were digging into his own palms and he hardly realized it.

"How _proud_ you are." He said it like something dirty and Kylo hated it, that tone was for _him_ , he couldn't talk to her like that -

"I wonder," Hux said to Rey, so softly Kylo could hardly hear it, "what it would be like inside you."

Rey looked up at Hux and something twitched in her jaw, dazed expression clearing.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me."

She shoved at his chest and he took half a step back in surprise. Hux looked down at his own feet where she'd moved him, then back up at her with a grin so dangerous it chilled Kylo to the bone.

"You little -"

"Hux."

Hux turned. Kylo said nothing else, just stared at him and tried not to grind his teeth. For a very long moment no one spoke, Rey's too-fast breathing the only sound in the room.

Hux's smile was slow, hot, and so pleased it was almost confusing.

"Jealous, darling?"

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek. Lying to Hux was impossible. Not when they'd shared the same body, the same mind. The same _soul_.

"Yes."

Hux bit his lip and turned away from Rey, who sagged against the wall immediately. "You want me all to yourself, do you?"

"Yes."

Hux tutted and took off his cufflinks. He dropped them on the table next to the bed and they rang out for far too long, an unnatural, deep metallic singing.

Hux’s tongue was so pink when he licked his lips. "That's a good boy."

He wasn’t close enough. Every cell in Kylo’s body was screaming at him to get _closer_ , and the ropes around his wrists creaked, hands purple with the strain. Hux didn’t move, just watched the way Kylo was tearing himself apart to get near him. Rey took a step toward Hux and Kylo screamed at her.

“ _Out!”_

The door was already in splinters in the hallway, but Rey’s feet slid several feet over the wood floor before she stumbled into the doorframe. She looked up at Kylo with a face so white Kylo could hardly believe she was alive.

Kylo looked at her, something too-warm in his chest, something that felt like real power, and it must have shown in his eyes because Rey stumbled out the ruined doorway with a look of utter horror on her face.

Hux took off his suit jacket and dropped it on the ground, where it just sort of vanished without giving the impression that it had ever been there in the first place. He bit his lip and looked down the whole length of Kylo’s body, so possessive that Kylo felt his heartbeat slow. He stopped straining so hard and relaxed into the bed by increments, eyes never leaving Hux’s face.

The seed of power in his chest made him feel like he was going to choke, like there was something stuck there, and he coughed. One corner of Hux’s mouth pulled up and he started to roll up his sleeves.

“You feel it?”

Kylo nodded. “It’s not you?”

Hux shook his head, showed all his teeth in something too vicious to be a smile. “It’s you, darling.”

Somehow, Kylo felt no surprise at this revelation, as if he’d always known it. He watched each new bit of exposed skin as Hux rolled up his shirtsleeves, hunger twisting low in his stomach. The veins on Hux’s right forearm were black, like he’d been poisoned all the way down to his fingertips. Kylo looked back up at Hux’s face and asked, tone calmer than it had ever been in his life, “Am I so corrupted, then?”

“You are.” Hux smiled. “Utterly.”

Some tiny, distant part of Kylo grieved, sobbed, but it was nothing. An echo. A ghost. He nodded again. He felt as if he already knew everything.

“And the reason you went away?” Kylo asked, tone even. “Another Sin?”

“Yes.”

Kylo licked his lips as Hux’s eyes went from gold to deep blue. He nodded to the black veins of Hux’s arm. “You killed it.”

The look in Hux’s eyes made the word _insanity_ feel small. “Yes.”

Kylo flexed his arms under the ropes, hands balling into fists again, and felt around for the too-warm seed of power in his chest. His long-ignored soul, when he’d been with Hux, had felt like an animal caught in an oil slick. Now it felt different. Warmer, darker. Worse.

So much better.

“That Sin,” Kylo said, nodding at Hux’s black veins again, chest filling up with hot anticipation, “its power is there? In your hand?”

“For now,” Hux said quietly. “Soon, I imagine it’ll…” he tilted his head. “Dissipate.”

Kylo ran his tongue over his teeth and rolled his hips in slow, unconscious circles.

“I want it.”  

Finally, finally, Hux took another step forward. He leaned down closer, black hand deftly rolling up the sleeve of his other arm. The heat Hux was giving off would warm Kylo for the rest of his (long, _long_ ) life. His tone when he spoke was so hot Kylo felt it on his face.

“It’s yours, darling.”

_Mineminemineminemine-_

Something bubbled up from Kylo’s chest, stronger than anything he’d ever felt besides Hux’s warm, wet grip on his soul, and suddenly he _wanted_. Hux’s eyes, his tongue, the way his lips blushed when he bit them. The skin of his throat, disappearing into his shirt. He wanted everything, he _needed_ everything.

He knew what Sin it was that grew inside his heart.

The way the ropes burned against his wrists and ankles made Kylo roll his hips again, frustrated and on fire all at once. He tilted his head back too far and said in a voice so desperate and so quiet it astounded him, “Kiss me, _kiss me_.”

Hux actually blushed, pink and beautiful over his cheekbones, the top of his nose. He bit his lip so hard it turned white before staining itself red again, wet and just a little swollen.   
"Oh, my Kylo," he said, voice soft, proud, so warm Kylo wanted to drown. He looked at the way Kylo squirmed on the bed, desperate for more more _more_ -

"All that greed," he said, expression deceptively tender. There was something savage under it. He touched Kylo's face and Kylo sighed, squirmed against the bed again.  Hux's voice dropped until the sound of it was so filthy it had Kylo's toes curling, his ears ringing, his chest flushing - "All that _greed_ , darling." 


	8. Hellish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what will rise from the ruin?  
> Nothing. Just as God intended. Just as we deserve."  
> -East of West, Volume 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you all. thanks for sticking with me. i recommend listening to basically Fever Ray's whole self titled album while reading this, as that is what I listened to when writing it.

Greed. At the sound of the word Kylo's whole body flushed, hot and red and thrilled.

He nodded.

"Yes," he said, desperately breathless for Hux to touch him, the power living in Hux's arm singing to him like a Siren.

Hux grinned, touched his chest with his other hand, the one without that beautiful stain of power, and Kylo ground his teeth so hard he thought they'd shatter in his jaw.

" _Give_ it to me."

Hux ran his hand up Kylo's chest to his throat and squeezed (-too lightly-) and Kylo shut his eyes. Pushed up into it.

"You think you deserve it? Greed's power?"

"It already belongs to me." Before the words were even out of his mouth he knew they were true - it was his, he was the only one who deserved it, the only one who could house all that horrible black want inside himself.

Hux took his hand off Kylo's throat and ran his fingers along Kylo's jaw, around the shell of his ear. It was so gentle and so threatening that Kylo moaned, hot and over-loud before he could stop himself. He settled into the bed, relishing the ropes at his ankles and wrists, and looked Hux in the eye.

"Don't pretend you didn't kill Greed for this. For me."

Hux tilted his head, eyes blue-black like a bruise, like the bottom of the ocean. The veins in his arm were a tattoo, stark against his skin, fingers black like he'd stuck his hand in soot. Or something else. He pushed the fingers of his other hand into Kylo's hair and tugged, pulled Kylo's head viciously to the side and leaned in to press a kiss to the side of his neck, warm and wet and soft.

"I didn't kill him exactly," Hux murmured against the skin of Kylo's throat, fingers still tangled violently in his hair. "It's not so easy to do. It's more that..." Hux dragged his lips up to the skin just under Kylo's ear and spoke very softly, "I tore out his heart."

The black stain on Hux's hand told Kylo he wasn't being metaphorical. Kylo shuddered.

"For me."

"For you."

"Then _give it to me_ ," Kylo said, low and more vicious than he realized was possible. He needed it. It belonged to him. It had always belonged to him.

Hux trailed wet, lazy kisses up the side of Kylo's jaw and stopped just over his lips, mouth slick and warm when it brushed his.

"Come take it."

Kylo kissed him in earnest then, every cell in his body reaching for him. Something savage ate at the inside of his chest, crushed his heart when he bit Hux's lip, when he licked at the insides of Hux's teeth, screaming for more.

Kylo reached up instinctively to pull Hux closer to him and the ropes stopped him before he could, chafing against the already red-bruised skin of his wrists. He hissed against Hux's mouth. Hux grinned and leaned back a little, raised an eyebrow at the way Kylo pulled at them to get closer to him. He watched Kylo squirm for a few minutes in an indulgent, amused sort of silence.

"Give it to me," Kylo said again, impatient, and at the tone in his voice Hux crowded closer, black hand braced on the bed.

When they kissed this time Kylo's desperation must have been tangible, because Hux groaned into his mouth - a noise Kylo had never heard him make before. Hux was still flushed, his face and lips so warm, beautiful pink stain spreading down his throat to his chest. He looked undone, _affected_ in a way that Kylo hadn't even had the audacity to dream about. His lips moved feverishly to Kylo's chin, the line of his jaw, kisses wet and searing and starving, panting little hot breaths against Kylo's over-sensitive skin.

"Hux -"

Kylo was suddenly acutely aware that he was so hard it hurt.

Hux bit Kylo's jaw and Kylo gasped it one more time, power edging dark and violent into his voice: " _Give_ it to me."

Hux smiled against his jaw, other hand finally unbuttoning Kylo's shirt. He worked faster now, some of Kylo's urgency leaking into him.

"You want it?"

 _Fuck_ , his voice was breathless in a way Kylo had never heard it before, soft and exhilarated.

Kylo nodded, the feeling of Hux's fingers on his chest making him insane. When he spoke next his voice was low, so impossibly urgent it panicked him just to hear it come out of his mouth.

"I want it."

He twisted his hand in the ropes until he could grab at the front of Hux’s pants where he leaned close to the bed, hand hooking over Hux’s belt buckle and jerking him closer by the hips. Hux’s eyes got wide and warm, settling down into a color that was blue at the bottom and orange at the top and just flickering, like an actual flame.

“It belongs to me, Hux, and I will fucking _take_ it.”

Hux let his head fall back at the viciousness, the urgency in Kylo’s tone, biting his lip and making a tiny groaning sound in the back of his throat. His flush was deep red all the way into his shirt, down the long lines of his throat and over his chest. He looked like he could hardly breathe. His irises still flickered like flames but his pupils were so dilated it was hard to see them.

It had never been like this between them before.

Hux climbed into bed, settling over Kylo and sitting up in his lap. Kylo made a low noise in his throat and growled, “Mine,” before Hux bent down to kiss him, slick and easy and desperate. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was talking about.

Hux nodded into his mouth, panting against his teeth, tongue very pink and lips very red, and with very little preamble, gave Greed’s power to him.

Even braced for it as he was, the first touch of that power still left Kylo gasping for air.

Hux didn’t pull away from Kylo’s lips when he set his horrible black hand against his chest – just opened his mouth and swallowed the gasps Kylo made, grinning and blushing like something insane.

It felt like something icy was being pumped into Kylo’s veins straight from his heart, so cold that for a moment he wanted to shiver before a wave of liquid warm power oozed its way out of his chest. There was a thundering in his ears like all his blood had suddenly become too loud for his body, so intense that he barely heard Hux speak, tone conversational but still too breathless, “This might kill you, you know.”

The longer Hux held his hand to Kylo’s chest, the more Kylo _felt_. Every beat of his heart, every shift of the muscles in his arms, in his hands. The turn of the Earth, every molecule of air around their bodies. The stain that had been in Hux’s hand disappeared into Kylo’s chest and bled out into his veins like a sick black Lichtenberg figure.  

Hux’s mouth never left his, just panting against him as Kylo moaned, louder and louder, though out of pain or pleasure he couldn’t be sure. Hux kissed the side of Kylo’s mouth gently, soft and affectionate, and pushed his hand viciously hard against Kylo’s heart.

Kylo screamed. He was suddenly sure he was _too full_ , sure he couldn’t take this last bit of Greed’s power, sure it would destroy him from the inside. He tried to say Hux’s name, tried to press his forehead against Hux’s like a sick animal seeking comfort, but he couldn’t move. His skin was buzzing from the inside, too occupied with all that potential, all that influence, all that hunger. Then, very suddenly, everything stopped.

For a few seconds, or perhaps a day, or perhaps ten years, Kylo floated in nothing but the inky blackness of his own power. It gnawed at his bones, at the inside of his ribcage, at the lining of his stomach. It enveloped him body and soul, warm and liquid and weightless, just the smallest touch of _Hux_ in it. It sang to him, screamed at him, an endless litany that he knew would live in his skull until he died: _more_.

When he finally opened his eyes, Hux’s grin was so pleased and so filthy and so beautiful that a full-body shiver ran from his toes to his black-stained chest.

The blue in Hux’s eyes folded out into orange, a flash of brilliant red and then a deep, striking sort of purple that made Kylo think of kings. He thought back to what Rey had said about Hux’s eyes and finally, finally understood.

He felt it inside himself. Greed’s power wasn’t singular – it wasn’t something that he possessed or something that possessed him; it was a sort of nebulous, abstract thing in between. Inside his chest in the hollow where his soul still lived he felt unstoppable, impossible, immaterial and unkillable. He felt the intent of hundreds of _millions_ of lives inside him, too-fast flickers of every instance of greed since the birth of the human animal, building on each other, crawling around in his chest, in his bones, under his skin.

 _Legion_.

Hux’s smile was so dirty, so private that for a moment Kylo could hardly breathe. Hux leaned in, black veins gone, both hands warm and solid on Kylo’s chest, and breathed against his mouth, “Hello, Greed.”

Kylo’s heart contracted painfully, a surge of pleasure making him ache at the sound of his name (his _name_ ) in that voice. It occurred to him suddenly that he’d never really touched Hux before – he’d only _been_ touched, helpless and squirming and desperate.

 _Helpless_ no longer applied to him. He twisted his hands where they were tied to his sides and the ropes vanished: he wanted them gone, and so they were. It was that simple.

He reached up viciously and tangled his hands in Hux’s hair – it was impossibly soft and warm, as if it contained some semblance of actual fire, and when Kylo’s hands disrupted it he could smell something old and sooty and beautiful, like the simmering coals of what had once been a holy tree.

Without actually moving, Kylo found himself on top of Hux, pinning him to the bed by his wrists with vicious, crushing force, biting his jaw so hard Hux gasped, willing away the buttons of Hux’s shirt one by one without even touching them.

“Hello, Pride,” he said, voice low and smooth and strange, even to his own ears. There was a hypnotic sort of thread to it that sang _more more more_ just behind every word. Hux moaned, a desperate, vulnerable sound that Kylo hadn’t even known he was capable of making.

When he sat up to take off his shirt Hux reached forward and touched his chest softly, almost reverent, expression slack. He looked both less and more like a man than he ever had before. Kylo looked down.

In the center of his chest, just over his heart, was a tattoo so black it looked like his skin disappeared into nothing. Just a circle, a black circle with dark, sick veins bleeding out of it and nothing but his own skin in the middle. An unfillable black hole surrounding the human skin of his heart. When he looked at it he got the same feeling that his new voice had given him: _More_ , whispered into the back of his mind so quietly he couldn’t hear it.

Kylo looked at Hux and grinned, cocky and dangerous, and touched the button of Hux's pants with one finger.

Hux was suddenly naked, had always been naked, his beautiful suit barely a memory in Kylo's mind. His skin was painfully lovely, soft pink flush over his chest, not a single mark or scar. Kylo kissed his chest, his stomach, bit his hipbone hard and smiled against it when Hux gasped, hands curling desperately into Kylo's hair.

When Kylo ignored his cock completely in favor of putting both of Hux's legs over his shoulders, Hux made a low, frustrated sound that was unmistakably inhuman. It shook the walls like an earthquake.

"All this power," Kylo said against the skin of Hux's hip, leaving little bites down to the inside of his thighs, "all this power you have, and all I want to make you do is _shake_."

At the first kiss Kylo pressed to Hux's hole he _did_ shake, from his lips down to his toes, curling and uncurling next to Kylo's ears.

 " _Fuck_ , oh, oh fuck -"

Kylo pressed his tongue against him and nodded, dragging wet and warm against Hux's skin, relishing in the way Hux was completely falling apart. He licked him in wet, filthy little patterns and the light over their heads shattered. He held Hux’s hips down, bruising, and worked his way in excruciatingly slow, eyes rolling back at the feel of Hux around his tongue, the taste of him, the way he was _moaning_. The walls shook so hard one cracked from the floor to the ceiling, the open doorframe splintered and buckled in the middle.

"Kylo, _Kylo_ -"

Kylo licked into him like he was starving, and he was. The voice in his head screaming _more more please more_ shifted just a bit with every gasp, every broken wet sound Hux made. He felt equal parts pacified by Hux’s desperation and fed by it. He knew, instinctively, that the gnawing overwhelming need for _more_ would never cease as long as he lived. But still he wanted everything, needed everything Hux could give him, and the inhuman way Hux was moaning and shivering under him was giving him a sort of primal, bone-deep satisfaction.

When Kylo pressed a finger into him alongside his tongue, Hux devolved into a terrifying litany of curses in a language no human being had ever survived hearing. Out of the corner of his eye Kylo saw blood seeping up out of the carpet like a rising tide, inches of it in seconds, half a foot high in the blink of an eye and he could smell it, the language Hux was speaking was shaking the very _air_ around them, and Kylo did nothing but add another finger and press a wet, maddeningly soft kiss to the rim of Hux's hole where he was stretched too far.

When he looked back at the floor it was dry - no tide of blood, no bone-crawling shadows. Just too many cracks in the wall and the shattered glass of light bulbs.

Kylo crooked his fingers and rubbed them teasingly around the very edges of Hux's prostate, fraying his sanity and smiling against his skin.

Hux cursed in French, in Spanish, in Latin and Arabic. The walls cracked again, an ominous spiderweb pattern forming around the headboard.

_More, give me more, give me more._

Kylo pushed another finger inside him, slick because he wanted it to be, and kissed the tip of Hux's drooling cock.

"Look at you," Kylo murmured, voice so quiet, and _where_ had he ever learned to be like this, he'd never done anything so depraved in his whole life, this was impossible -

"Would you beg me to touch you, if I stopped now?"

Hux threw one hand over his head onto the wall behind the headboard, pushed himself closed to Kylo's mouth. The wall crumbled where Hux touched it.

His cock twitched against Kylo's tongue and he grinned, face bright red and hair over his eyes. "If you stop I might - oh _fuck_ \- I might tear this building down."

“The building is coming down anyway,” Kylo said lowly, looking at the way the walls were disintegrating under Hux’s hands. He dragged his tongue over Hux's cock slowly, lazily. "Do you remember when you quoted scripture at me, Hux?"

Hux moaned, high and supernatural, vibrating the molecules of the metal bed frame until it buckled just a little under them.

“Yes-”

Kylo curled his fingers again and Hux _whimpered_ , so helpless that Kylo almost didn’t believe it had come from him. His hair was a disaster, covered in sweat and falling into his eyes. Kylo hadn’t even known Hux _could_ sweat.

“Would you like to hear it now?” Kylo kept drawing patterns on Hux’s cock with his tongue without ever actually taking it all the way into his mouth, and Hux bent the metal of the bedframe in desperation. He shook his head, eyes closed and mouth open. Kylo stared in disbelief at the sheer, hellish beauty of him.

“N-no, fuck, _fuck,_ Kylo just –”

Kylo eased his fingers out of Hux and shifted, put the warm, blunt head of his cock against Hux’s hole and stayed there, just out of reach. Hux’s toes curled again where they were propped up next to Kylo’s ears.

“What, you don’t want to hear scripture, Hux?” Kylo felt himself smiling, taunting him and drawing this out, teasing him. Hux’s legs shook. “But I remember you liking it _so_ much.”

“If you think I’m going to _beg_ you, Father –”

Kylo narrowed his eyes but ignored the taunt - _Father_ felt so far away in the face of all this starving, black Greed. “Maybe instead of scripture, then,” Kylo said in a very soft voice, fingers light on Hux’s ankles where they hooked over his shoulders, holding him in place, “I’ll tell you what I want from you. I want _everything_ , Hux, do you understand that?”

Hux nodded, red-faced and furious, squirming desperately on the bed, trying to get closer. His breath was coming in pants, his chest flushed and slick with sweat. He opened his eyes and fixed Kylo with a look that would have melted steel. “Jesus _fucking_ Christ, shut up and get the _fuck_ on with it already.”

Kylo shushed him and pushed himself in a fraction of an inch, achingly slow, and then stopped. His whole body felt like it was humming; he couldn’t believe Hux couldn’t feel it.

“We could burn down this whole world, Hux,” Kylo said in a voice soft and low and hypnotic. He ran his hands from Hux’s hips up to his chest, thumbed one of Hux’s nipples and smiled when he gasped. “You and me. We could burn it all.”

Hux didn’t speak, eyes screwed shut again, jaw clenched so tight Kylo could hear his teeth creaking in his skull. Kylo pushed himself a little deeper and said under his breath, “That’s it, a little more,” and Hux made a wounded, disbelieving noise.

He pushed further, so slow he thought he might die, hands wandering over Hux’s chest, the hard lines of his shoulders, his perfect collarbones.

At the first touch of Kylo’s hand on Hux’s throat something in both of them snapped.

Hux’s eyes flew open and they were blue – a brilliant, electric, unnatural blue that made Kylo feel like he was staring into the heart of Hell itself. Hux finally stopped panting, stopped moaning and half-begging, and reached up and _crushed_ Kylo to him, pulling him all the way in in one easy, brutal movement. Kylo felt every breath, every pump of blood, every twitch of Hux’s body.

“Burn it all,” Hux said in a voice that sounded cracked open, wrecked and indecent and terrifying. He wrapped a hand around Kylo’s wrist where Kylo touched his throat and gripped it hard, pushed Kylo’s hand down further. Kylo groaned at the feeling of Hux’s blood pounding under his fingers, of the power he could feel pulsing under him and around him like the heartbeat of something _awful_. “Burn it all,” Hux said again. “Prove it, _Father_.”

Kylo grinned, feral and insane. He put one hand on Hux’s hip, bruisingly tight, and kept the other wrapped around his throat. Hux tilted his head up and moaned when Kylo squeezed a little tighter, voice cracking.

He didn’t know how long he fucked him. He knew the sounds coming out of Hux’s mouth were not human, that when Kylo tilted his hips and adjusted his angle Hux _screamed_ and part of the ceiling collapsed. He knew distantly that he was talking, saying things like _that’s good you can take more_ and _open up, there you go_ and _look at you, shit, just a little more, look how wrecked you are._ The sounds Hux was making every time Kylo whispered to him were loud and filthy and desperate, and the bedframe crumpled like paper under the force of Kylo’s thrusts. He didn’t even stop when the bed crashed to the floor.

The power in Kylo’s chest ate at him, clawed at his skin and screamed at him to get _closer,_ to get more, and every time Hux moaned Kylo felt it get a bit quieter, just for a moment.

After what could have been hours, Hux opened his mouth and made one long, high, continuous moan, louder and louder and Kylo reached down to wrap a hand around his cock.

“ _Fuck_ , Kylo, Jesus _, oh my God_ –”

The power in Kylo’s chest was so warm; it spread slow and slick down into every part of him and he bent down until he was folding Hux in half, until Hux’s knees touched his own chest. His tone was mocking and vicious and horribly soft when he said against Hux’s lips, “You think He’s watching you now?”

The floor cracked. The walls buzzed like they were filled with millions of tiny wings, unstable and horrible. The bedframe melted into a pool of something that hurt to look at and Hux was screaming, voice high and absolutely depraved. Kylo felt like everything in him was being swallowed up by this moment.

“ _More,”_ Kylo said against the side of Hux’s throat, burying himself so deep inside him he thought he might break Hux into pieces. The black void of his chest touched Hux’s chest.

Hux came all over himself and Kylo’s hand, voice unbearable, shaking apart the reality of the room until Kylo wasn’t sure what he was looking at. Everything was blood, and fire, and crawling walls of insects, and then it was gone and there was nothing but vicious, unstoppable pleasure searing into him like a brand. He came helplessly, almost an afterthought next to the rush of power he’d felt from Hux, and collapsed next to him on the ruined bed.

After a moment, Hux turned to him. His face was still flushed, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. His eyes were a pale gold, green on the inside. He smirked and gestured vaguely to the ceiling.

“The building’s going to fall down.”

"Let it fall, then," Kylo said, more out of breath than he cared to admit. "The destruction's gotta start somewhere, you know."

Hux smiled, already sitting up and putting himself together. The sweat and the flush vanished from his skin.

"I suppose so."

He was suddenly pulling on the jacket of a suit he seemed to have always been wearing, such a deep purple Kylo felt his eyes crossing when he looked at it. He got up and he looked impossibly cold and beautiful, not a single hair out of place. Kylo almost thought Hux's desperate gasping and moaning had been some sort of fever dream.

He turned to look at Kylo and something shifted warmly in his eyes. Kylo felt it all the way to the hungry black hole in his chest. Hux reached out and touched the wall next to where he stood, already spiderwebbed with cracks, and at the touch of his hand the whole wall crumpled to dust, rafters splintering onto the floor. Somehow none of the carnage touched either of them. The floor gave out next to Hux's feet and Kylo watched the hallway fall three stories. He wondered if they building had been evacuated.

"What shall we destroy next, darling?"

Kylo smiled.

"Hell."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> francisthegreat.tumblr.com


End file.
